UNA PRUEBA, MALDICION, Y AMORES CONTENIDOS
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: Una chica bendecida por cuatro diosas, esta enamorada de un chico con un caracter muy fuerte! un KaixHilary. Lemon
1. Introduccion

.

.

.

**UNA PRUEBA, MALDICION, Y AMORES CONTENIDOS**

_By: Hilary Kryss Yagami_

_ Introduccion._

-X-

.

.

.

Un día muy comun como estelos dioses del olimpo vigilaban las actividades diarias de los mortales,

para algunos eran cosas tediosas y aburridas. Los mortales no hacian cosas muy interesantes, no salian de la rutina diaria.

Una diosa en particular observaba a una hermosa mortal, algo la intrigaba, tan pensativa y con una

expresion seria. En ese instante aparece Hera diosa griega de la guerra y temor entre los missmos dioses y mortales pero ese no era el caso, extrañada y curiosa por las actitudes de su compañera se acerca a su amiga.

-Que es lo que te tiene pensativami Atenea?

-Oh madre no me habia percatado en lo perdida que estaba en mis pensamientos!.

-Pues dime ya hija! No me dejes con duda!. Miro nuevamente hacia la tierra y se decidio a hablar.

-Meternos en los asuntos de los mortales es algo que seguramente no me agrada mucho, pero ver el dolor de mi protegida y agraciada es algo que me cuesta ver!.

-Aque te refieres hija mia? Explicate!. Mirando hacia la tierra entendio a lo que se referia, había una hermosa joven inteligente dotada del don de la sabiduria de Atenea, yasia triste en un ricon del dojo Kinomiya, se le veia triste y desventurada, solo los dioses del Olimpo y su benefactora eran testigos y conocedores de su sufrimiento.

-Entiendo hija mia! Esta joven tambien fue agraciada con mi carácter y poder dominante, por eso es un lider nata en todos los proyectos que emprenda, guerrera de corazon y alma!...viendo su corazon y sentir es mas facil para mi saber su sentimiento!. Termino de decir.

Otra diosa hechicera y benefactora de amores y pasiones observaba las actitudes de sus compañeras, desidida a saber se acerco.

-Que les intriga mis queridas compañeras?. Hablo es diosa en particular.

-Ven, observa y entenderas nuestro sufrimiento?. Dijo Atenea incitandola a observar.

-Ahora entiendo sus inquietudes!... Ella fue beneficiada con hermosura y el don de hechizar hombres.

-Estas segura mi Afrodita!. Dijo Atenea.

-Si lo estoy!. Replico.

-Pues hay un Hombre en el mundo el cual no esta hechizado!. Dijo con seriedad Hera.

-Pues quien es el osado que nacio sin sentimientos?.

-Es uno de mis protegidos!. Apolo hablo, todas prestaron atencion -Tiene la belleza del resplandeciente sol que hechiza a la hija de la luna, la joya de la noche, bendecida por todos.

-Pero quien es el hombre del que hablas?. Volvio a insistir Afrodita.

-Es aquel que tiene el carácter tan frio como la misma muerte! Tiene sentimientos mas debo advertir que no los muestra, es un actor de primera, Astucia e inteligencia posee, Mujeres en su mano ha tenido pero ninguna doncella lo ha embelesado o almenos la idea a pasado por su cabeza!. Esas sabias palabras venian del dios de la muerte Hades.

-Tiene sentimientos y no los muestra?. Pegunto Atenea.

-Asi es mi bella hermana sabia!... tu protegida tiene sentimientos hacia él y mi protegido la quiere pero sus sentimientos son confusos y logran el conflicto en sus pensamientos!. Apolo dio mas detalles de ese chico.

-Esa chica de la que hablan, tenia tiempos de observarla, si Troya no hubiese sido derrumbada por los griegos, sacerdotiza de mi templo fuera, pero obligarla a esa tarea seria ser mas cruel de lo que la vida ha sido, mis planes han cambiado en vista que es bendecida por mi sabia hermana, el mejor obsequio que puedo darle son los partos menos dificultosos y dolorosos, el tercer embarazo de trillizas, y sobre todo ser lucero en la tierra asi como lo son la luna y el sol en el cielo y el espacio!. Dijo Artemisa diosa de la luna, las jovenes y los partos.

-Gracias hermanos por ser tan generosos con mi protegida! Pero aun me preocupa su amor interrumpido.

-El tiene el don y carácter mio! Pero yo fui derrotado por la belleza de mi Afrodita!. Dijo Ares dios de la guerra -Guerrero es, fortaleza de espiritu tiene! Confio en que mi amada Afrodita lograra apresarlo en el camino del amor.

-No te preocupes hermana dejamelo ami me encargare de unir ambas almas solitarias!, me encargare de unir ambas almas solitarias! Este chico caera en las garras de esta niña asi como Melibea volvio loco a Calixto, pero no teman la celestina y alcahueta sere yo, de esto no tengo provecho alguno, mas que la felicidad de ellos y suyas mis hermanos, esta no sera la tragedia, todo tendra buen final!. Afrodita se ofrecio a trabajar.

-Pues nos e hable mas mi querida hermana! Mi permiso para intervenir tienes! Haremos lo que nos pidas para evitar el dolor de mi pequeña hija. Justo en ese momento las cuatro diosas bajaron a la tierra para observar mas de cerca ambos jovenes...

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno esta es una idea que tenia desde hacee unos meses, este trama se me ocurrio de ver la Troya la pelicula y de leer la Celestina, pero esta historia no tendra mal final, este fanfic sera para publico adulto, tendra lemon debo advertir!.<p>

Bueno que les parece debo continuar! dejen Un Review!.


	2. 1 Estudiando el Amor

.

.

.

_Capitulo 1. Estudiando El Amor_

-X-

.

.

.

Sentada a un lado del dojo Kinomiya se encontraba una joven hermosa de veintiun años de edad, observando los entrenamientos de sus amigos y compañeros, estaba pensativa, Kenny a la par de ella tecleaba fuerte las teclas de su ordenador, las practicas de los chicos eran buenas, habian progresado mucho en los ultimos años, sentada y pensativa, Hilary Tachibana se preguntaba sobre donde estaria su capitan, pues el chico solitario y enigmatico, no hablaba mucho de si, aveces se iva por semanas y cuando aparecia no decia nada por mas que lo interrogaran sus compañeros, el era Kai Hiwatari un joven atractivo pero con un carácter frio tal como la muerte lo describiria, sin sentimientos, bueno yono diria sin sentimientos, pues claro que los tiene, pero es de las personas que para ser fuertes tratan de no mostrarse para el mundo y parecen tan frios como un tempano de hielo, el no se presentaba llevaba dos semanas de no hacerlo, su vista estaba perdida en la pracica de sus compañeros, sentia la preocupacion y el fuerte deseo, de tomarlo entre sus brazos, abrazarlo fuertemente para que nadie se lo arrebatasen y plantarle un beso hasta asfixiarse de tanto amor y pasion contenida.

Era un alma sufrida, en silencio lloraba su ausencia, no tenia idea de que le cautivaba tanto habria sido su aspecto varonil, sus ojos color violeta,que parecen ser misteriosos y cuando los miras pareces perderte en un mundo de misticismo tratando de encontrar las respuesta de su ser.

Ahi mismo se encontraban cuatro diosas del olimpo, sinedo espectadoras del sufrimiento de la joven, se transformaron en cuatro hermosas y diminutas, hadas para evitar ser vistas por los mortales.

Justamente en ese momento el principe del hielo hacia presencia en la escena. Tal como lo describieron Adhes y Apolo Frio como la misma muerte, Hilary sintio su corazon saltarle contento y mas tranquilo, pero se contuvo y actuo naturalmente.

-Kai donde has estado estas dos semanas?. Pregunto Tyson ya que todos se habian preocupado.

-En Rusia. Se limito a responder.

-Nos preocupaste a todos!. Dijo Ray para dejar en claro que lo hizo mal. Sin embargo el tambien sabia que fuera lo que pasara o lo que le reclamaran eso era un caso perdido. Hilary solo observaba su piel balnca como la nieve, sentia deseos de abrazarlo .

En lo que los demas se dirigieron a seguir practicando, Kai observo a Hilary parecia contenta y triste a la vez, cuando ella cuando lo volteo a ver el la saludo, pero friamente, sin embargo dio a entender que estaba presente ella, asintio repondiendo el saludo.

Sus protectoras observaron la escena, el tenia interes hacia ella podria ser amor escondido o simplemente confucion por parte del protagonista. No fue facil para el perder a sus padres a corta edad, quedar al cuidado de Voltaire Hiwatari no fue una gran opcion, pero no tenia a nadie mas, heredero de la fortuna Hiwatari, todo el peso y responsabilidad de la familia caia en sus pequeños hombros de cuatro años.

La abadia forjo su carácter, entrenando arduamente, era golpeado diariamente por su actitu rebelde, encarcelado como un criminal aun siendo inocente, las palabras duras de Boris y Voltaire, y los numerosos experimentos, la vida no ha sido facil para el, supero los transtornos psicologicos, y ahora es fuerte a sus veintitres años, es todo un hombre, atractivo como para provocar los mas lujuriosos deseos, fuerte de espiritu vivo como la flama del Fenix, sin embaargo frio. Su frialdad lo habia ayudado a sobevivir en la abadia y se tranformo en parte de su ser, sus amigos habian ablandado ese corazon duro, y esa chica de la que hablamos desperto interes en el, aunque no lo demuestre, se interesa y preocupa por ella, seria amor?, obligar amar era algo facil para nuestra Afrodita pero nuestras diosas querian estudiar primero sus pensamientos, sentadas en una de las ramas de un arbol planeaban sus estrategias.

-Pienso que hay que ponerle una prueba. Dijo con seriedad Artemisa.

-Pero que es lo que piensas hermana!. Pregunto Hera.

-Este chico es inteligente interes ante mi hija tiene, duda no hay!, pero duda a expresarlo es lo que tiene!. Dijo Atenea.

Justo en ese momento se le ocurrio una gran idea a Max, para descanzar despues de tan duro entrenamiento.

-Vamos a la playa!. Dijo con emosion.

-Seria buena idea, para descanzar un poco!. Dijo Kenny.

-Seguro ahi podemos aprovechar mucho para comer!. Dijo Daichi. Hilary y el Principe del hielo se mantenian al margen de la conversacion.

-Que dices Kai?. Pregunto Ray.

-Hmp... Hagan lo que quieran. Esta actitud no paso desapercibida para nuestras diosas.

-Seria bueno descanzar un poco y talvez intentar otra actitud mientras estamos en la playa!. Hilary hablo Kai la miro y penso un instante, otra clase de entrenamiento en la playa no estaria mal, sin embargo el estaba cansado de su ultimo viaje a Rusia.

-Bien vamos a la playa yd escancemos un poco. Dijo frio Hilary le sonrio y el se limito a observarla, era una buena oportunidad para ponerlo a prueba.

-Esto es lo que pienso!. Hablo afrodita las demas diosas la observaron.

-Hablemos con nuestro hermano Poseidon y que nos preste a sus ninfas!. A todas les brillaron los ojos.

-Poseidon me debe un favor por violar a una de mis sacerdotisas! Aquella a la que transforme en medusa! No tendra mas opcion que ayudarnos ! Y llevaremos a las sirenas de Hades!. Hablo desidida Atenea. Todas las diosas continuaron observando un poco mas antes de poner su plan en marcha.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno este es el primer capitulo, espero que les guste, pronto actualizare el segundo, pero les advierto que el siguiente capitulo habra algo de yuri y sexo, este fanfic sera solo para adultos ya aviso, y la maldicion vendra pronto pero antes necesito una sugerencia para este fanfic, con quien seria mejor darle celos a Kai, con Brooklin el amante de la naturaleza, Tala el chico guapo y frio, Garlan el arrogante, o nuestro querido y pervertido Brían, ustedes desidan depende de esto un capitulo que subire mas adelante, porfa necesito sus opiniones. Pronto actualizare, no hay duda de ello.<p>

Gracias a Islea por dejar Review en mi introduccion, Any Kisuky mi fiel lectora. Chicas tratare de no desepcionarlas! Nosvemos en el otro capitulo. Dejen un Review.


	3. 2 Amor En Las Profundidades

.

.

.

**Advertencia**. Contenido altamente fuerte, breve escenas de Yuri, y sexo explicito se requiere dicrecion.

**Disclaimer.** Beyblade no me pertenece, le pertenece a Takao Aoki, si fuera mio hubiera hecho la cuarta temporada con los mismos protagonistas y Kai haria las cosas que escribire mas adelante en los otros capitulos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Capitulo 2_._ Amor en las Profundidades_

-X-

.

.

Hilary preparaba todo para ir a la playa, estaba muy contenta, su cuerpo necesitaba relajarse y sobre todo estar al lado del hombre que ama, suspiraba un poco e iba empacando la comida, en ese momento iba entrando Kai a la cocina, Hilary estaba tan entretenida que no se habia percatado de su presencia, el la observaba, se veia tan linda, sinceramente parecia una mamá gallina preocupandose por ellos, daba gracias que hubiera una mujer en el equipo siempre es bueno tener el toque femenino en un equipo, pero para el era una musa, hermosa, fuerte y de gran espiritu que se encargari de poner todo en su lugar, su diminuta cintura, sus pies pequeños y labios gruesos, eran algo que deseaba tocar, pero era tan terco y su mente un caos total, que negaba el sentimiento de amor, ocultaba su sentir, era parte de su naturaleza, sin embargo no sabia que eso estaba por cambiar, se miraba lindisima, justo en ese momento Hilary pensaba en voz alta.

-Cual te llevo? A Kai caul le gustara? El de manzanilla o el te negro? Llevo los dos?. Eso lo desconcerto estaba pensando en el, mientras hacia equilbrio para alcanzar los recipientes del té. Entonces se decidio a contestar.

-Me gusta el de manzanilla con miel!. Esa voz pertenecia a Kai, un movimiento torpe a causa del susto que le causo, e hizo que resbalara y justo al momento en que estuvo a punto de caer, Kai la atrapo en sus brazos, fue rapido y muy habilidoso, ahi estaba ella en sus brazos, tal y como lo soño muchas veces, parecia una princesa, estaba ruborizada, el tenia sus enormes ojos violetas puestos en los de ella.

-Estas bien. Dijo Kai en un tono frio. -Ten mas cuidado!. Termino de decir eso mientras la bajaba suavemente, se miraban mutuamente, pero nuestro Kai repidamente oculto ese sentimiento.

A Hilary le palpitaba cada vez mas el corazon, tenia miedo a morir mientras sus ojos cautivadores la miraban de esa manera, respiro un poco para calmarce y volver en si.

-Es que me asustaste Kai!. Dijo un poco exaltada, para esconder su sentimiento de amor Kai no contesto.

-Bien llevare té de manzanilla y miel!. Dijo con una sonrisa, el estaba atontado pero lo ocultaba en su mascara gris. Hilary siguio empacando, en sus ojos habitaba el brillo que todos tenemos al enamorarnos, nuestras diosas sonreian sus sospechas empezaban a confirmarse.

-El esta enamorado de ella!. Dijo Artemisa.

-Tranquila hija mia pronto dejaras de sufrir!. Hablo Atenea.

-El esta confundido solo hay que pegarle un pequeño empujon para aclarar su mente!. Nuestra Afrodita tenia razon.

-Pues no se hable más vamos en busca de nuestro hermano Posidon!. Hera estaba desidida a apoyarla.

Mientras miraba a su hija no pudo evitar desir.

-Mi niña no solo tiene a una madre que la quiere y la protege en lo oculto! Si no cuatro hermosas madres que haran todo por ella!. Las demas diosas al escuchar estas sabias palabras de Atenea sonrieron, pues era verdad lo que decia, se encaminaron a las profundas aguas de los mares de poseidon para poder pedir sus plegarias.

En la entrada de un hermoso castillo de oro y adornado con perlas y diamantes se encontraban dos ninfas custodiando la entrada a la Atlantida, eran pertenecientes al ejercito de Posseidon,eran tan hermosas esas ninfas, tenian el cabello largo y de color rosado suave; sus ojos azules como el mismo mar, su piel blanca y tersa como el terciopelo, unos pechos grandes que pareceian montañas, sus pezones pequeños y rosados, y una diminuta cintura de avispa, sin duda eran bellisimas. Nuestras diosas tampoco se quedaban atrás, mas nuestra Afrodita, estas al ver a las cuatro diosas aparecer en la entrada del castillo se maravillaron.

-Madres hermosas, soberanas en el olimpo, que las trae por aca!. Hablo una ninfa de nombre Esmeralda.

-no te preocupes mi Esmeralda, solo venimos en busca de tu padre Poseidon.

-Hay! Mi padre! No se preocupen mis madres bellas! Yo misma ire por el!. Esta vez hablo la ninfa de nombre Perla. (que rebuscados mis nombre¬¬)

Ella nado lo mas rapido que pudo adentro del castillo para avisar a su padre Poseidon. Una vez dentro se encontro con el sentado en su silla real de oro y plata, mientras era atendido por sus ninfas cumpliendo sus deseos.

-Mi señor! Perdone la molestia!. Dijo Perla muy agitada.

-Dime hija que te perturba! Dijo en tono suave.

-Las cuatro soberanas madres han venido a verle!.

-La cuatro madres?.

-Asi es mi padre! Atenea, Artemisa, Hera y Afrodita estan en la entrada! Solicitan verle.

-Pues no las hagas esperar y ve por ellas!. Salio del castillo para avisarles que Poseidon las espera.

Una vez dentro vieron que su salon parecia un herem egipcio rodeado de ninfas para poder complacer sus caprichos Anfitide les permitia a sus hijas usar ese salon como harem, se tocaban entre ellas con lujuria, besaban sus labios acariciaban sus pechos y mordisqueban sus pezones, eso era un espectaculo para Poseidon y Anfitride, Poseidon besaba con pasión a su esposa y acariciaba con sus manos sus delicados pesones, mientras ella acariciaba la deslizando la manos en su masculidad, Poseidon estaba tan exitado que no le importo que sus hermanas lo estuvieran observando.

Las diosas observaban esos actos de lujuria y mas ideas de convencerlo de ayudar les venian.

-A que han venido hermanas mias!.

-Hemos venido hermano a pedir tu ayuda!. Dijo Afrodita.

-Digan para que soy util!.

-Necesito que me prestes a tus hijas!. Hablo Hera.

-Dos hijos nuestros sufren de Amor! Utilizaremos a tus hijas para aclarar la confusion de uno de ellos!. Dijo Artemisa.

-Las ninfas no estan a mi mando si no mas bien de mi bella esposa!.

-Haci que esas son las razones por la que se encuentran aca en mi morada!. Hablo Anfitride.

-Por favor prestanos a tus hijas y a cambio tendras mas belleza para seducir a tu esposo!. Hablo Afrodita para convencerla aun más Anfitride volvio la vista a su esposo y eso la convencio.

-Llevate a mis hijas el tiempo que sea necesario!. Dijo contenta y a gusto la reina de los mareslas las diosas se despidieron y encaminaron a las afueras del castillo y a la superficie para poner su plan en accion.

Anfitride estaba contenta con el regalo de Afrodita, y eso fue mas que suficiente para poder exitar mas a Posidon, el ya no lo resistia, la acosto en un enorme colcho en forma de ostra, y comenzo a besarla desde sus labios a su vientre, introdujo una de sus manos para acariciar su sexo mas delicadamente, sus manos eran tortuosmente exitantes, loqueria dentro de si, le dio un giro rapido, y toco el pene de su marido, y lo introdujo en su boca para darle mas placer, no lo soportaba tampoco Poseidon la sentia, muy exitada y tambien estaba ansioso, Anfitride lo torturaba, el pensaba en que se vendria rapido, pero entonces ella se levanto un poco y paro para luego sentarse e introducir el pene de su marido en su vagina, ella estaba muy exitada, tanto que Poseidon se sento, aprisiono con sus brazos y ayudo a levantar a su esposa, para que la friccion fuera de ambos, el movimiento era delicado, el no queria dañar a su esposa, con su boca besaba los pechos y mordisqueaba sus pesones para darle mas exitacion mientras ella lo tomaba por el cabello para que no escapara de sus brazos, invirtio las posiciones quedando el encima de ella, comenzo a moverse mas fuerte cada vez rosando su pelvis en su clitoris par mas exitacion, Anfitride enrrollo sus piernas al rededor de sus caderas, y con sus brazos acaricio su espalda, Poseidon busco sus labio y la beso, reclamandola suya era tan pasional que definitivamente uno nunca se olvidaria del otro, un un movimiento mas fuerte, y Poseidon se corrio en su lindo vientre, cansado hasta caer dormidos, ambos se recostaron y abrazaron contentos de su hermosa y calida muestra de amor...

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Que les parecio mis queridos lectores, es la primera historia en la que hablo de sexo explicito, no se si soy buena!.<p>

Gracias a Islea por dejar review en mi capitulo pasado y tambien pienso igual que ustedes quizas Tala o Brayan serian un dolor de muelas para Kai, pero su participacion en este fic no sera mucha talvez solo sea un caitulo y breve pero importante para que caiga el Rey del hielo, en el otro capitulo hablaremos mas sobre los chicos asi que tranquilos tratare de actualizar lo mas antes posible.

Bueno mis amados lectores, escribanme sugerencia, de verdad espero les agrade, y sobre todo les mando un abrazo fuerte en este dia de San Valentin aunque no tenga a mi Kai, ni siquiera asomandose, suerte a todos nos leemos luego! :3


	4. La Tortura I

.

.

.

.

_Capitulo 4. La Tortura I_

-X-

.

.

Todos estaban en el autobus listos para ir a la playa y habian invitado a Emily, Marhía y Michael a estar con ellos, eso aliviviaba un poco la tension ya que Hilary no estaria sola, todos estaban el autobus, Marhía se fue sentada con Ray, Emily con Michael, Kenny con Daichi, Max con Tyson y porsupuesto nuestra querida pareja enamorada.

En todo el camino Kai iba en silencio, Hilary lo observaba, para pasar un poco el tiempo, saco su laptop y comenzo a ver los mensajes y notificaciones de facebook, estaba tan entretenida viendo sus mensajes, que no se dio cuenta que Kai la observaba, en eso le cayo un mensaje de un chico trantandola de seducir, practicamente la habia invitado a una cita, Kai empuño las manos de rabia, pero lugo vio como Hilary lo rechazaba, siendo docil y tratando de no herir sus sentimientos. A el lo enfurecia ver como el la invito, pero luego se puso a pensar el de porque esa reccion. ¿Porque le importa? ¿La ve como su amiga o algo mas? Definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza, despues de contestar sus notificaciones, no se dio cuenta que habian llegado a la playa, las chicas tomaron a Hilary del brazo y la arrastraron a los cambiadores justo ahi comenzo una platica.

-¿Y bien capturaste a Kai? -Pregunto una atrevida Marhia.

-¡Uh! ¿de que hablas? -Contesto Hilary nerviosa.

-¡Hay como que si no supieramos que te mueres por Kai!.

-¡Ha! ¡Eso no es cierto! -Hilary se puso muy roja y para evitar contestar dijo -¿Y tu ya atrapaste a Ray? -Causando el sonrojo evidente en Marhia.

-¡Hay no me gusta Ray! -Marhia se exalto para lo que Emily rompio en carcajadas, ambas chicas interrogantes la voltearon a ver.

-¡Vamos chicas admitir que estamos enamoradas no es malo! -Dijo Emily sonriendo -¡Debemos tenernos confianza! ¡Yo estoy clavadisima con Michael pero tengo miedo a desirselo! -Esto ultimo lo dijo desanimada.

-¡Pues pongamosnos un bañador sexi y robemosles el corazon! -Marhia estaba contenta :3

-¡Si pero que no sea algo Perra Putousky! ¡Que no sea tan provocador almenos un sosten y un short muy cortito de jeans!. Dijo Hilary.

-¡Si es una buena idea docil pero tentador! -Comento Emily, Las tres se cambiaron y salieron.

Los chicos jugaban mientras Kai, Ray y Michael estaban bajo unas palmeras viendo las olas del mar. Cuando vieron a nuestras chicas los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta, ellas andaban con un brasier cada uno de diferente color, El de Emily era verde, el de Marhía era rojo y el de Hilary era rosa y por supuesto estaban acompañados de unos jeans cortos, muy cortos, muy cortos que dejaban al descubierto sus piernas, se veian tan lindas, Kai observaba a nuestra Hilary y sentia deseos de tocar la hermosa y suave piel de su cintura. Se veia linda a sus ojos, ellas no se entretuvieron y se fueron a jugar en el agua, jugaban, reian y se veian felices.

-¡No es la cosa mas bella! -Hablo Michael.

-¡Si es cierto! ¡Inspiracion para el arte y deleite para nuestros ojos! -Dijo Ray.

-¡Son tan bellas! ¡Dichosos nosotros tres los solteros mas codiciados del beyblade!.

Kai observaba a Hilary y tenia deseos de quitarle la ropa y verla andar en toda su inocencia, claro pues solo para el, estaba tan hipnotizado en su belleza y felicidad, que no se dio cuenta que Ray y Michael le hablaban.

-¡Kai! -Dijeron Ray y Michael desperto y oculto su sentir con un.

-¡Hmp!

-¡Hilary se ve tan linda! -Dijo Ray.

-¡Hmp! -Dijo frio pero todos sabemos que esas respuestas de Kai la mayoria significan si.

-¡Hilary no te esperara toda la vida Kai! ¡Ademas tiene varios pretendientes! -Michael cuando queria ser serio de verdad lo era.

Kai no dijo nada pero fijo la vista en Hilary, tenia una linda cintura y unas caderas muy definidas.

Nuestras diosas observaban todo y desidieron tambien empujar al romance a Michael y Ray, todo idea de Hera y Afrodita.

-¡Muy bien ya todo esta listo! -Dijo Atenea.

-¡El escenario perfecto! -Artemisa muy entusiasmada.

-¡Ellos caeran como locos, un poco de sufrimiento para todos hara latir el corazon! -Dijo Hera.

-¡Muy bien Ninfas hagan su trabajo! -Dijo Afrodita.

Las chicas jugaban y reian cuando de pronto, una gigantesca ola las jalo hacia el mar, Hilary, Marhia y Emily trataban de salir a la profundidad pero no podian hacerlo, Hilary se quedaba sin oxigeno, cuando vio a una hermosa mujer de cabello rosa nadar sin problemas en las aguas, estaba totalmente desnuda perosu cuerpo era bello, entonces rapidamente se dio cuenta que se trataba de una Ninfa, se quedaba sin oxigeno, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando la Ninfa coloco sus manos en la cara y la beso, justamente en ese momento, comenzo a respirar si problemas en el agua, penso que se trataba de un sueño hasta que ella la tomo por sus manos y la llevo mas adentro. Mientras mas profundo iban se comenzo a escuchar un bello canto tenia curiosidad, eran unas voces muy bellas, llegaron a un arrecife muy hermoso y en el se encontraron sirenas cantando, cuando ellas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Hilary, la miraron y aparecio antes sus ojos una imagen que no le gustaria nada y seria cruel para su corazón.

En ella vio a Kai con una mujer muy hermosa, una Rubia de buen cuerpo, parecia una supermodelo, sus ojos se llenaban de admiración, Kai la tomo por la cintura y comenzo a besarla apasionadamente, la mujer comenzo a quitarle la ropa y el la tocaba con total lujuria, con sus manos presionaba sus pechos y ella gemia de placer, Kai retiro su blusa y desabotono con impaciencia su soten, Hilary empezaba a llorar, no parecia pues se encontraba en el agua, no queria seguir viendo eso, la Ninfa abrazo a Hilary para consolarla, coloco su cabeza en su pecho y acaricio su cabeza, Hilary lloraba desconzoladamente, en ese momento escucho una hermosa voz que pronuncio su nombre.

-Hilary -No estaba soñando escucho esa voz.

-Hilary -Se retiro lentamente de la ninfa y le sorprendio lo que vio.

Vio cuatro mujeres muy hermosas vestidas con faldas largas y blusas blancas cortas mostrando su ombligo que resaltaban sus curvas y la parte superior tenian escotes en V pero una de ellas tenia un escote mas profundo tanto que parecia que sus senos se saldrian, mas que eran enormes parecian haberles hecho cirugia plastica y tenia el cabello rosa y ojos azules portaba un cinturon dorado que la hacian mas hermosa, otra tenia cabello negro y muy brillnate y portaba una espada, otra tenia el cabello color lila y tenia una tiara con una luna en el centro, pero de quien provenia la voz, tenia el cabello castaño como ella, con ojos azules, tenia un cetro en su mano derecha y un escudo en su mano izquierda, tenia una hermosa corona de oro y diamantes, abrio mas los ojos porque sus descripciones hablaban de las diosas del olimpo.

-¡Hilary hemos venido a hablarte hija! Su voz era dulce y hermosa!.

-¿Por mi? ¿Quienes son? -Pregunto confundida.

-Hemos venido Hera (Cabello negro), Artemisa (Cabello lila), Afrodita (Cabello rosa y bubies mas grandes) y yo tu madre Atenea.

-¿Yu mi madre? ¿Y que las trae hacia mi?

-¡Si hija no te tuve en mi vientre pero te he cuidado como tal, tanto que es la razon de nuestro encuentro! -Dijo Atenea. Hilary se sorprendio mas Atenea y las diosas le sonrieron dulcemente.

-Tenemos conocimiento de tu sufrimiento -Hablo Artemisa.

-¿Mi sufrimiento?

-¡Si alguien que tiene un carácter frio como la muerte es la causa! -Dijo Hera.

-¡Si es un hombre atractivo, hijo de Apolo, protegido y beneficiado por Hades y Ares mi amante! -Dijo Afrodita.

-¡Hablan de Kai el amor de mi vida! -Dijo con tristeza.

-¡De el mismo! -Dijeron en unisono.

-Solo te pido hija mia que no olvides tu amor por el, el sera tuyo en todo aspecto, solo tenle pasiencia -Volvio a decir Atenea con sabiduria.

-¡Gozaran los mejores placeres que un mortal pueda disfrutar! -Nuestra voluptuosa Affrodita le causo sonrojo.

-¡Los mejores triunfos ambos tendran! -Hera ofrecia el éxito.

-¡Los partos menos dolorosos y los hijos mas dichosos tendran! -Artemisa no le diria que tendria trillizos mejor que sea sorpresa.

-¡Pero tienes que ser un poco paciente, pronto sera tuyo solo esta confundido! ¡Para que no olvides la promesa te obsequiaremos esto! Atenea le coloco un hermoso collar de perlas brillantes que simboliza la sabiduria, en el centro tiene un rubie en forma de corazon dado por Afrodita para que no olvide su amor, una corona de diamantes en la parte superior del corazon que simboliza su carácter emprendedor y guerrero dado por hera y un dije de luna colgando del corazon hecho de oro muy brillante que simboliza la felicidad de Artemisa.

-¡Te damos esto para que no olvides nuestra promesa! -Hilary abrazo a su madre Atenea y las demas diosas se acercaron abrazarla, ellas sonrieron y dieron señal a la Ninfa que la llevara sana y salva a la superficie.

Marhia y Emily sufrieron las misma alusinacion, vieron a sus Romeos con bellas mozas y quien se les aparecio fue afrodita prometiendoles darles sus amores, Afrodita en señal de su promesa, les otorgo una cadena de oro con una piedra en forma de corazon la de Emily era un zafiro, el de Marhia era una esmeralda tambien fueron raptadas por las ninfas y las besaron para que pudieran respira, despues de haber hecho su promesa tambien fueron devueltas a la superficie por las ninfas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Primero que nada pido disculpas por el retraso pero la verdad es que acabo de empezar mi ciclo universitario y me estan quemando las neuronas de tanto estudio, por lo tanto mi tiempo para escribir se encuentra reducido.<p>

Quiero darles las gracias por los reviews en el capitulo anterior Tesake y Mimabellis, chicas tratare de no defraudarlas y seguir con la historia, la maldicion pronto vendra para lo cual preparence porque no se esperaran lo que le pase a Kai.

Sin mas que decir medespido de ustedes mis lectores, de nuevo tratare enormemente de esccribir ya que miro muy difisil el alejarme de esta pagina, dejenme sus comentario en ese hemoso boton azul nada cuesta almenos para decirl hola. Cuidense saludos.


	5. La Tortura II

.

.

.

.

_Capitulo 5. La Tortura II_

_ -X-_

.

.

Ellos estaban preocupados, las chicas no aparecían Kai sentía el corazón latirle muy fuerte ya no aguanto más y se metió al mar los demás lo siguieron, decidieron separarse Kai, Ray y Michael fueron por la misma dirección, se adentraron mas al mar.

-Separémonos los tres y sumerjámonos para encontrarlas.- Ray y Michael hicieron caso a Kai.

Se sumergieron Kai estaba desesperado mientras más pasaba el tiempo menos eran las posibilidades de encontrarla con bien se estaba volviendo loco. Y es un instante que subió a la superficie para tomar una bocanada de aire entonces en ese instante vio a lo lejos a unas sirenas de cabello rubio cantar, nada les cubría sus pechos grandes y rosados, se tocaban y besaban con pasión y deseo, era tanto que entrelazaban sus lenguas húmedas y apretaban sus pezones dándose placer. Kai pensó que se estaba volviendo loco estaba loco por Hilary para ver a las sirenas, no es que nunca haya tenido sexo, pero la vida de su amiga peligraba y pagaría millones por ver a Hilary desnuda y tener el sexo más loco con la mujer que ama. Sin embargo aun tiene mido a ser rechazado esa es la razón de su máscara de hielo. Cuando estaba a punto de sumergirse las sirenas vieron su segundo objetivo. En ese instante como hechiceras marinas, la superficie se torno oscura y nublosa.

Veía una imagen, no era muy clara, veía a una mujer de cabello castaño largo y piel blanca, traía puesto un vestido azul muy acentuado a su cuerpo, Kai se inclino mas y le sorprendió lo que vio, era Hilary, sin embargo estaba de pie, luego la vio voltear y sonreírle a alguien eso le sorprendió, era nada más y nada menos que Tala ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos y le besaba con pasión, tanto que consiguió que Tala tuviera una erección. Kai rabiaba como era posible que el mereciera sus besos el debería ser el excitado y no Tala, Tala la tomaba por sus caderas, subió sus manos y comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su vestido, mientras Hilary acariciaba su miembro aun en su pantalón, una vez de haber quitado su vestid o del camino, beso sus pechos y metió sus manos en su vagina haciendo movimiento s circulares en su clítoris, ella gimió de excitación, Kai empuño sus manos y sentía su corazón partirse, lo que antes era un iceberg estaba desmoronándose no quería seguir viendo eso, luego extrañamente su la imagen se alejo y entro lado pudo apreciar ver a Bryan con Hilary sentada en el a horcadas mientras lo besaba en los labios y Bryan sonreía y parecía feliz, otro de sus amigos que podía ser feliz con Hilary cerró los ojos y un par le lagrimas resbalaron por sus ojos a lo lejos visualizo otra imagen era el solo en una lujosa suite de un hotel en Moscú triste y sin luchar por algo que valiera la pena con una botella de whisky en su mano a casi la mitad, sus ojos rojos por su estado, era penoso ver como era su vida mientras sus amigos habían conseguido salir adelante y ser felices mientras él era un millonario solo sin compañía, su vida era un asco y parecía estúpido pensar que una ser podía hacer algo haci. Todo comenzó a volver a la claridad pero antes Kai se dio cuenta que tenía algo pesado en sus fuertes brazos, era Hilary estaba inconsciente, llego tan rápido como pudo a la costa, ella no respiraba, eso era malo, paso mucho tiempo en el mar que el agua debió haberle llegado a los pulmones, la recostó en la arena, abrió su boca tomo aire y le dio respiración boca a boca, agito su pecho para estimular la acción contráctil de sus pulmones, el tacto de sus labios con los de ella era delicioso sus labios sus labios eran suaves y acolchonados, en una bocanada de aire más sus pulmones reaccionaron, Hilary tosió muy fuerte, estaba jadeante por la falta de respiración, Kai observo su collar, no lo tenía en el momento que fue arrastrada hacia el mar.

Los chicos también tuvieron la misma suerte encontrando a las chicas, lo curioso de la misma forma aparecieron en sus brazos y tuvieron las mismas alucinaciones, solo que Ray vio a Marhia excitando a Lee y Michael vio a Emily entregándose completamente a Rick. Hicieron lo mismo les dieron respiración boca a boca y también observaron sus collares pero cuando reaccionaron las chicas los abrazaron y lloraron de dolor una parte porque casi morían y otra por el sufrimiento de ver a sus amores abrazando otras mujeres.

Lo primero que Hilary recordó fue a Kai abrazando a una chica al punto de acostarse con ella, Hilary respiraba con normalidad pero no reaccionaba, Kai la tomo en brazos y la apretó a su pecho en un abrazo, Hilary reacciono comenzando a llorar por todo lo que paso, estaba en un shock emocional, pero luego sintió su collar en el cuello y recordó la promesa de sus madres, una imagen diferente sucedió cuando vio a Ray besar a Marhia y Emily a Michael, deseaba que Kai lo hiciera, pero en cambio la soltó enrollándole una toalla para quedarse sin aire y que fuera el primer hombre y único en compartir su cama y deliciosos momentos de placer, pero debe ser paciente así lo prometieron sus madres.

Subió nuevamente al autobús esta vez las chicas optaron por sentarse juntas.

-¡casi morimos ahogadas!- dijo Emily.

-¡Si esa visión fue horrible!-dijo Marhia.

-¿También la tuvieron?- pregunto Hilary con voz baja para evitar ser escuchadas.

-¡Si yo vi a Michael acostarse con una pelirroja! ¡Eso fue muy doloroso!

-¡Yo vi a Ray siendo excitado por una morena! ¡Me dio mucha rabia!- dijo Marhia.

-Yo vi a Kai besando apasionadamente y tocando a una rubia.- hizo una pausa y saco su humor a luz- ¡pero me sorprendió ser besada por una ninfa!

-¡A mí también me beso una ninfa! Dijeron Marhia y Emily.

-¡Yo vi Afrodita!- dijo Marhia- y me dio una esmeralda en forma de corazón como promesa de darme amor.

-A mi me dio un zafiro Afrodita y me prometió lo mismo- dijo Emily.

Las chicas se calmaron un poco, serian pacientes al menos Hilary, porque Marhia tenía a su Neko y Emily a su beisbolista, solo faltaba ella. Era un camino largo y un día difícil estaba tan cansada, que sus ojos se cerraron de sueño.

.

.

.

Kai aun se sentía aturdido casi perdía a Hilary, regreso a su apartamento no tenía ganas de quedarse en la mansión después del susto que se llevo esta tarde, se recostó en su cama mientras solo se miraba la tenue luz de una lámpara de mesa, sus ojos se cerraron las imágenes de Hilary con Bryan y Tala se le venían a la cabeza rechino sus dientes con furia no quería que nadie la tocara nadie, pero entonces ¿Qué diablos le pasa? ¿Con que derecho se sentía él para poder enfurecerse de ello? La realidad era triste se estaba enamorando a nosotros no nos gusta aceptar ese hecho por el temor al sufrimiento y eso mismo estaba sintiendo Kai, cerro nuevamente los ojos y una imagen de Hilary desnuda apareció en su cabeza, su cuerpo se tenso ella parecía sonreírle, su miembro se endureció con fuerza, quería salir se sentía asfixiado, la excitación broto al nomas imaginarla, se desnudo el deseo de poseerla le quemaba la piel, su corazón se agito mas, su miembro le dolía, lo tomo con sus manos y lo froto mientras en su mente aun estaba la figura de Hilary, tomo su cabeza y con su pulgar dio unos ligeros toques en el borde de su pene, eso lo estremeció con fuerza jalo la mano con fuerza sobre la longitud de este en movimientos repetidos, luego la imagen de Hilary parecía acercarse a él, le pego una sonrisa dulce y sensual, y coloco su manos sobre su miembro.

-¡Hilary!-Dijo él con asombro, ella le sonrió cuando con su boca comenzó a acariciarlo, su lengua rosada se enrollaba en su cabeza haciendo que este se volviera loco, con sus manos apretó suavemente sus testículos haciendo ondear con más fuerza el placer.

-¡Oh… Hilary!- se volvía loco con sus toques ella le sonreía y froto sus pechos en su pene estaba loco, ella lo volvía loco, volviendo a jugar con su boca sus dientes rosaba la punta de este, Kai ya no lo soporto mas sintiendo como el orgasmo explotaba de su cuerpo, con ello llego un alivio sus ojos estaban lagrimosos, cuando abrió sus ojos era de día, el estaba recostado sobre su cama desnudo, observo a su alrededor para saber si era cierto todo lo que paso, miro hacia su miembro y estaba cubierto de semen, tuvo un orgasmo, se relajo un poco en la cama, su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, bueno no tan mala porque era Hilary, ¿pero qué diablos piensa? Si Hilary supiera que él tuvo un orgasmo imaginándola a ella, pensaría que es un enfermo sexual, se recostó más en la cama y cerró los ojos nuevamente pensando en que iba a hacer.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bien lamento la tardanza mi estudios no me daban mucho tiempo para concentrarme a escribir haci que pido disculpas, se que según como dijeron en los reviews querían que fuera Tala pero decidí poner a Bryan para los que les gusta los BryanXHill, espero que no les haya parecido malo la idea de Kai masturbándose, lo pensé mucho antes de escribirlo, también quiero aclarar que no dejare de escribir, mi único problema es el tiempo, pero hare lo posible por escribir esta página ha sido para mí una forma de liberación haci que será difícil que eso ocurra. Agradezco enormemente los Review que recibí en el capitulo anterior ustedes me inspiran a seguir.<em>

_Escriban como les pareció el capitulo y tratare de actualizar muy pronto el próximo capítulo, el cual se pondrá más interesante, cuídense y dejen un Review. : 3 _


	6. La Maldicion

.

.

_Capitulo 6. La Maldicion_

_ -X-_

_._

_._

_._

Había pasado una semana después del incidente en la playa, la actitud de Kai seguía siendo igual reservada y fría, Hilary le daba su espacio, debía ser paciente haci como se lo dijo su madre, suspiro fuerte mientras buscaba un libro, la librera de su antigua casa. Su madre se encontraba horneando galletas y su padre estaba de viaje en Taiwán, Hilary vivía en su propio apartamento, disfrutaba una parte de su soledad, sus padres eran muy controladores y ella buscaba ser independiente, lo había mostrado llevaba tres años viviendo sola, nunca presento problemas y estudiaba fervientemente, les dio la confianza a sus padres, de todos modos tenia veintidós años casi veintitrés era una mujer adulta podía cuidar de ella, sus metas en la vida estaban totalmente claras, una vez de haber encontrado su libro se dirigió a la sala, su madre la detuvo antes de salir, el olor a galletas recién horneadas se encontraba en toda la sala, ¡como decir no!, su madre le sirvió un plato de galletitas con una humeante taza de café caliente, los arboles botaban las ultimas hojas de su triste otoño, las últimas lluvias del año y los deliciosos y cálidos vientos que resonaban en esa época, Hilary bebió du café y comió sus galletas, Su madre observaba la bella mujer que se encontraba ahí, bien formada y de actitud independiente, admitía que nunca le creyó capaz pero ella logro hacerlo todo sola, desde tener una beca en la universidad y pagar su apartamento con los bonos que le dan de ella. Estaba a punto de graduarse prácticamente en dos meses estaba orgullosa, pero le preocupaba el hecho que no tuviera novio, tenia pretendientes, pero como ella lo decía ninguno le apetecía sexualmente, nunca había tenido sexo con nadie, pero quien alteraba sus hormonas no le hacía caso como para brincarle como una gata en salvaje en apareamiento. Ella nunca le dijo a su madre que estaba enamorada, prefirió mantener la distancia y evitar que controlara su vida, pero su madre rompió el hielo.

-¡Hija me preocupas!

-¡Porque me va muy bien casi me graduó!

-Lo sé hija lo que me preocupa es que no tengas novio, has tenido pretendiente pero ninguno ha cautivado tu atención.- Su tono mostraba preocupación y luego salió con… -¿Hija eres lesbiana?

-¡O.O! ¡No Como se te ocurre! Mamá me gustan los hombres, pero aun no conozco a alguien que valga la pena.

-¿Ninguno de tus amigos? ¿Qué tal el chico de cabello bicolor?- Su mamá hablaba de Kai.

-Kai es un chico reservado pero no se tal vez, es preferible que el haga el movimiento.

-¡Solo quiero que seas feliz! Olvida las reglas si eso te encadena.- Su madre le sonrió, Hilary correspondió con una sonrisa. Después de terminar de comer. Tomo sus cosas y salió de su casa se dirigió al dojo Kinomiya, estaba pensando en ese chico de carácter frio, sus ojos brillantes de color violetas, su piel blanca y su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido de solo pensarlo se sonrojaba, estaba llegando al dojo, todos estaban practicando sus lanzamientos, Kai lideraba cada uno de los procedimientos, no pudo evitar poner atención a Hilary quien entraba en la habitación, se veía linda portaba una pequeña minifalda de lona azul muy corta y una blusa de color rosa, unas sandalias gladiadoras sin tacón, y su hermoso cabello largo liso que ondeaba con el viento, en la miraba pero trataba de no llamar la atención, miraba sus blancas piernas, deseaba que ella la agachara fuertemente hacia su pelvis y poder apreciar la suavidad de su piel bajo sus manos, Hilary vio a Kai es tan sexi verlo liderar como el macho de la manda, sus miradas se cruzaron, Hilary volteo la mirada sonrojada, Kai también lo hizo, sentía su mirada aunque no la viera directamente, se acerco a sus amigos y se sentó junto a Ray este la saludo y en silencio observo sus acciones, definitivamente se deseaban pero eran tan orgullosos como para admitir sus sentimientos, Kai finalizo parte del entrenamiento tomaron un descanso, Hilary se dirigió a la cocina para tomar unas de las galletas que horneo su madre y unas botellas de bebidas energizantes, les entrego una a cada uno, el mover de sus caderas con esa pequeña falda descargaba emociones en sus nervios y un profundo deseo de arrancársela, pero era un experto en la actuación y el engaño haci que no le costó disimular todo. Incluso el pequeño estimulo paralizo el externo de su pene.

Nuestras diosas aun los observaban, Afrodita indignada, se suponía que el trabajo de las sirenas y las ninfas, el lograr desencadenar el sentimiento de protección.

-¡Cálmate Afrodita recuerda que solo fue una parte del plan! Aun no hemos perdido.- dijo Atenea quien se resignaba a dejar todo echado a perder.

-¿Pero que podríamos hacer para que caiga rendido a sus brazos?- Pregunto Hera.

-Estaba pensando en torturarlo directamente.- Dijo Atenea.

-¡Pero no podemos hacerle daño es el protegido de Hades, Ares y Apolo!- Artemisa di un salto.

-Lo sé pero podemos convencerlos.- Afrodita tenía una gran idea que evitaría que el dijera no.

-¡Tu puedes convencer a Ares fácilmente!- Dijo Hera.- ¡pero convencer a Hades y Apolo será difícil!

-La felicidad de su hijo lo vale y tendrán que acceder.- Afrodita no iba a darse por vencida.

-¿Cuál es el plan atenea?- Todas estaban intrigadas con el plan de su hermana.

-¡Una maldición!- Todas se sorprendieron con la idea al principio pensaban que la idea de las maldiciones a los mortales eran más que todo oficio de Hades y Perséfone pero su hermana tenia justas razones para acceder. Las diosas se dirigieron nuevamente al Olimpo a efectuar su plan de convencer a sus hermanos.

Artemisa busco a su hermano Apolo y explico la idea, este encantado se apunto en ayudar, todo era excitante desde esa perspectiva.

Atenea y Hera buscaron a Hades, este les costó un poco convencerlo pero cuando vio a su hermosa reina del inframundo Perséfone estar de acuerdo el accedió a la idea incluso su amada esposa les concedió la ayuda de íncubos y súcubos para poder torturarlos en sueños.

Venia el turno de Afrodita de convencer a su marido este era el dios de la guerra su aspecto rudo y varonil la hacían desearlo y ella siendo la diosa más bella era imposible resistirse a ella, lo encontró cerca de la nube más alta del Olimpo, esta le llego por detrás, el sintió su delicioso aroma a rosas frescas y el olor del sexo se encontraba posado en sus hermosas curvas, Ares iba a realizar un movimiento pero ella fue más hábil quitándose la ropa dejándole saber los deseos que tenia.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunto.

-Necesito dos cosas de ti.- respondió mientras se sentaba encima de el aprisionándolo con sus piernas dejando su miembro bajo su sexo, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, para que la atención se centrara en ella, Ares estaba en sus garras.

-¿Qué cosas necesitas mi reina? Pregunto mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura desnuda, esta deslizo poco a poco su cintura desnuda, esta deslizo poco a poco su túnica griega hasta dejar su pecho y cintura desnuda, Ares observo a su mujer se veía hermosa y radiante en ese momento le ofrecería todo, era justo lo que ella quería.

-Lo primero que nos dejes ponerle una maldición a tu protegido.- Esa idea pareció turbarle un poco, pero ver Afrodita tocar sus pechos increíblemente grandes lo paralizo consiguiendo que su miembro se pusiera duro como roca, los labios vaginales de Afrodita sintieron su erección, ella se estremeció, Ares la acerco mas con sus fuertes brazos.

-¿Una maldición?

-Si amado una maldición, el no tendrá ningún inconveniente lo torturaremos consiente, pero lo protegeremos de los males, ¡Al fin será feliz!- Hizo una pausa mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de Ares hasta llegar a su oreja las respiraciones en su oído enviaban descargas en su miembro y continuo.- ¡Lo otro que quiero es que juguemos un poco!- Susurro en su oído.

-Umm de acuerdo termino de decir esto he invirtió las posiciones el quedo encima de ella, se despojo totalmente de sus prendas, su miembro estaba completamente duro y levanto, Ares beso a su mujer con la pasión más fuerte y ansiosa que tenía en ese momento su lengua jugaba las paredes internas de su boca sentía el deseo que tenían de estar juntos complementándose, Ares hundió la mano en una parte de la nube sacando una botella de Whisky, la abrió y dio un trago a la botella, vio directamente a los ojos de su ansiosa Afrodita, ella tenía una mirada impaciente, dio otro trago a la botella y se inclino a besar a su mujer, la hizo beber directamente de su boca, el whisky era delicioso pero el beso cargado lo hacía más interesante, Ares tomo la botella y vertió parte del liquido en sus pechos sus pezones se llenaron de licor, se apresuro a lamer y tocar sus pezones y juguetera directamente desde su aureola, beso y mordisqueo sus pezones ella gimió de deseo, esa posición en la que estaban era muy ventajosa para ambos, con sus manos toco y acaricio el miembro de Ares, el cual hacia gemidos roncos por la excitación, Afrodita no se dejaría vencer, puso fuerza e invirtió las posiciones y ella quedo encima de el, puso mirada felina, frotando su miembro delicadamente, lo coloco en su boca y comenzó a jugar sensualmente con él en su boca, la cabeza de su pene se rosaba con sus dientes provocándole más excitación, tomo la botella de whisky y le dio un fuerte sorbo y vacio un poco en su miembro, lo lamio, con rapidez, el jugueteo de su pene en su boca era locamente delicioso, con sus pechos tocaba sus testículos y los apretaba delicadamente. Eso le encantaba su mujer era una fiera. Volvió a invertir las posiciones, no la dejaría ganar a ella sola, ambos ganarían, Ares introdujo sus manos en los pliegues de su vagina acariciando su clítoris hasta su estimulación, un gemido de esta era suficiente para saber que le gustaba, abrió sus piernas y agacho su cabeza hasta contactar sus labios, introdujo su lengua en su boca, ambos sentía el sabor embriagante del whisky, dejo sus labios para besar su cuello, sin dejar de acariciar su sexo, bajo mas hasta sus pezones, mordía y jugueteaba con sus pezones sus caricias eran tortuosamente deliciosas, continuo su recorrido hasta que llego a esa zona especifica, una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en su rostro, era sexi e intrigante, tomo mas licor de la botella y lo dejo caer desde su pubis, el liquido bajaba lentamente entre su clítoris y los labios de su vagina y comenzó a lamer los pliegues de esta, enrollo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y con sus pulgares frotaba su clítoris, mientras lamia cada superficie de su centro, Afrodita no lo soporto mas, jadeaba y gemía de placer, apretó sus pechos y presiono sus pezones, sus pechos eran tan grandes que lograba hacerlos llegar hasta su boca, Ares saciaba su sed de ella y lamia sus fluidos viscoso y transparentes a causa de su excitación.

-¡Delicioso!- dijo con una sonrisa.

Introdujo dos dedos en lo profundo de su centro, logrando que esta gritara de placer, la idea de complacerla como se lo merece era tentadora esta ya no soportaba cada caricia, lo necesitaba dentro, y en ese momento, se retorcía de placer, Ares disfrutaba el castigo, pero también la necesitaba, quería encajársela.

-¡Ares ya te quiero!- dijo en un grito.

Con una sonrisa sexi accedió a su petición, su miembro estaba muy duro, metió la punta en su abertura, logrando que se estremeciera, un grito mudo y placentero exhalo de sus labios, se introdujo mas, se inclino mas hasta poder apreciar directamente sus ojos y bellos labios carnosos, la beso mientras comenzaba ese movimiento lento, para conseguir su dilatación, Afrodita enrollo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, coloco sus manos en la espalda, el tomo la botella de whisky, tomo un fuerte trago y le dio un sorbo mas para depositarlo directamente en sus labios, abrazo mas sus piernas en señal de que lo quería mas fuerte y sexi, sus movimientos fueron haciéndose más fuertes, no había duda de que él era el dueño de su corazón y su cuerpo, el padre de sus dos hijo era fuerte y controlador pero un tigre en la cama, la hacía sudar pasión y deseo en todo su ser, acaricio su espalda aprovechando que lo tenía encima, el sintió deseos de volver a tomar sus pechos, apretarlos y mordisquear sus pezones, con su lengua jugaba con su aureola y su pezón se endureció mas, estaban a punto de venirse, la agitación en su respiración, los besos apasionados y sus lenguas jugando en sus fauces, un movimiento mas, una envestida más fuerte y ambos llegaron al punto más alto del orgasmo.

Sus miradas se conectaron, un beso delicado, suave y amoroso al final de satisfacer sus necesidades. Ares se recostó a su lado abrazando la desnudes de su esposa y ella recostándose en su pecho desnudo, a un recostado en la nube más alta del Olimpo cerraron los ojos para descansar un poco.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Kai había dado por terminado el entrenamiento, Hilary estaba recostada en un árbol, ella era una distracción para él, no es que ella lo hiciera apropósito pero lo era. Solo verla jugar con un gato era lindo, el gato de Daichi la buscaba siempre para ser acariciado, en ese momento deseaba ser el gato de Daichi, para recostarse en su regazo y con sus patitas pequeñas tocar sus pechos, eran pequeños pero le provocaba tocarlos, sintió volverse loco, antes de perder la cordura tomo sus cosas y se largo del dojo.

Estaba frustrado por su comportamiento en los últimos días, le aterro el hecho de creerla haber perdido, sus pensamientos se vinculaban mucho con ella, caminando en un callejo oscuro y húmedo ara evitar la gente, estar solo era lo que quería.

Las cuatro diosas se reunieron nuevamente, era el momento justo para lanzar su maldición, estaba solo y más confundido que nunca. Kai estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió al ver las cuatro mujeres hermosas, con ropas griegas.

-Hijo de Apolo, Ares y Hades hemos venido en tu búsqueda, mi nombre es Atenea.

-Yo soy Afrodita y ellas son Hera y Artemisa.

-Si claro y yo soy Aquiles.- Kai dijo con sarcasmo.

-Sabemos que estas enamorado de nuestra hija y ella lo está por ti.- Dijo Artemisa.

-¡De que hablan yo no amo a nadie!- Kai estaba molesto por lo que decían.

-¡Si y lo sabes! Es esa chica de carácter fuerte que es nuestra hija.- Respondió Hera.

-Es mas vamos a castigarte.- Afrodita estaba seria.

-¡Van a castigarme esto es un reality show donde están las cámaras!- Kai se empezaba a irritar mas y su carácter no prometía nada bueno.

-Atenea levanto un cetro con su mano derecha, y el cielo se nublo por completo rayos cubrían los cielos, la neblina cubría el callejón, las demás diosas levantaron su mano derecha y todo comenzó a hacerse grande, Kai se encogía y le broto una larga cola, su nariz y boca se agrandaron un poco, sus piernas y manos se transformaron en patas y un grueso pelaje de color azul le broto del cuerpo. Sus ojos se hicieron mas grandes pero conservaron su color violeta, sus pupilas dilatadas sus orejas sensibles a los sonidos, Kai Hiwatari se había convertido en un gato.

-Estarás así hasta que reconozcas tu amor.- Dijo Atenea y las diosas partieron. Una terrible tormenta comenzó a emerger del cielo, la ultima lluvia de otoño y el inicio del invierno con sus primeras nevadas de la temporada, comenzaba a hacer frio. Convertido en un gato que debía hacer…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Haber que les pareció supongo que no se esperaban que convirtiera a Kai en un gato creo que he sido una chica mala, bueno el lemon no se si les pareció pero pensé en agregar algo sexi porque es Afrodita, esta vez no me tarde mucho, en capitulo anterior me alegraron sus reviews, pensar en Kai masturbarse fue grandioso para mí pero esperen a ver qué sucede en los otros capítulos.<em>

_¡Díganme que les parece amigas y amigos si leen chicos claro! ¡Déjenme su reviews nos vemos!_


	7. Como un Ángel Caído del Cielo

.

.

.

_Capitulo 6. Como un Ángel Caído del Cielo_

-X-

.

.

Solo en un callejón oscuro y húmedo se encontraba Kai, el frio empezaba a sentirse en el ambiente, su pelaje lo ayudaba a mantener en cierta parte su calor, lo otro lo adquirió acostumbrándose al clima frio en Rusia tenía que pensar en algo. En ese momento Hilary, acababa de salir del dojo, salió tan rápido como pudo, comenzaba a nevar, para llegar más rápido decidió meterse en un callejón oscuro, si caminaba en el llegaría en diez minutos a su departamento.

Kai vio alguien acercarse y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba, era un ángel caído del cielo, Hilary se acercaba en su dirección, Kai siendo un gato se lanzo enfrente obstruyéndole el paso, ella se asusto un poco al ver al hermoso gato de pelo azul.

_-Hilary soy Kai ¡Ah! ¡Hilary no me escucha soy un gato!-_ Hilary lo vio lindo el gato maullaba, sus ojos eran violetas, ella se detuvo a observarlos y le parecieron encantadores.

-¡Eres muy lindo! Creo que eres un gato ruso de pelo azul.- El frio aumentaba y Hilary debía volver lo más rápido posible a casa, Cuando se fijo mas, sobre lo que el gato le intentaba mostrar, era la mochila de Kai y sus ropas, Hilary se aterro, que le podría haber pasado a Kai, Su corazón latía muy fuerte, Kai no podría haber dejado ahí sus cosas como si nada, cosas terribles le pasaban por la cabeza sobre lo que le pudo haber pasado a Kai el gato saco una cosa azul del pantalón que se encontraba tirado en el piso y lo puso en sus piernas.

-¿Qué es esto gatito lindo?- tomo el objeto con sus manos y vio que era nada más y nada menos que Dranzer, Hilary se asusto, Kai jamás dejaría a Dranzer tirado, la mirada de terror estaba plasmada directamente en la cara de Hilary, tomo a Dranzer en sus manos y no sabía que hacer, la oscuridad reinaba en el ambiente, empezaba a anochecer y con ellos el frio comenzó hacerse más intenso, Hilary miro al gato que la observaba atentamente, no lo dejaría ahí solo mas con ese frio, tenía un buen corazón y amaba los gatos, ya que ellos le recordaban mucho a Kai, Ray es un gato pero carismático y dócil, pero Kai tenía un instinto de gato distinto, él era el misticismo hecho carne, tomo al gato, estaba empapado y muy helado, halo el cuello de su blusa y lo metió ahí entre su pecho para calentarlo un poco, no tenia senos grandes, la verdad eran pequeños pero ayudarían a brindarle calor, corrió en dirección a su apartamento.

Kai estaba un poco nerviosos y sonrojado pero su pelaje le ayudaría a ocultar el rubor de su rostro, estaba en los senos de Hilary, cosa que se le paso por la cabeza solo en sueños, no lo diría, no quería que pensase que es un pervertido, lo guardaría como su deseo más oscuro, sus diminutas patas de gato presionaron un poco sus pechos, definitivamente eran muy pequeños, prácticamente una línea A, pero lindos, suaves y aun así podría apretarlos con sus manos humanas si es que llega alguna vez a ser humano nuevamente, llego al apartamento, cerró la puerta y prendió la calefacción, puso sus cosas a un lado, su ropa estaba totalmente empapada por la nieve, estaba tan preocupada por Kai que olvido que temblaba del frio, corrió y tomo su teléfono celular, Kai observaba como ella actuaba, la palidez de rostro era notoria, la preocupación que tenia, hace un momento habría dicho que era causa del frio, pero el temor se encontraba reflejado en esos hermosos ojos cafés. Las manos le temblaban, tomo su teléfono y presiono el marcado rápido y llamo a Ray.

_-¡Hola!_

-¡Hola Ray habla Hilary! ¿Kai está ahí?- trato de sonar tranquila.

_-No, ¡Kai salió antes que tú! ¿Por qué lo invitaras a salir? _

-¡No! No lo invitare voy a invitar ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- Ya estaba nerviosa por lo que dijo Ray. Kai se desilusiono, pensó que ella sentía algo masque preocupación.- ¡Es que en un callejón oscuro me encontré a un gato ruso de pelo azul que llevaba el bey de Kai!

_-¿Queee? ¡Kai jamás deja a Dranzer!-_ Ray se sorprendió.

-Lo sé por eso me preocupe- Hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar un poco y prosiguió.- ¡A lo mejor este gato se lo quito y Kai debe estar buscándolo!

-_si a lo mejor si veo a Kai le diré ¡Ok!_

-Si claro nos vemos luego.- dijo esto terminando la llamada, se le ocurrió llamar directamente al móvil de Kai pero el teléfono sonaba y no contestaba. Se calmo un poco de todos modos el carácter de Kai es difícil de domar y comprender quizás tenía algo importante y por eso no contestaba, hizo a un lado la paranoia a un lado y toco sus ropas y estaban mojadas, el gato también estaba empapado, saco ropa interior de su cajón.

-¡No se que hacer si bañarte a ti primero o bañarme primero!- Kai la miraba a él le gustaría bañarse con agua caliente, Hilary pensaba.- hum Ya se, ¡mejor bañémonos juntos!

Kai se desmayaría, si ella supiera que es Kai seguramente no lo haría, Hilary, se quito sus zapatos y su falda, dejando sus largas piernas blancas al descubierto, su piel se miraba muy sedosa y suave y comenzó a retirar su blusa, dejando al descubierto su brasier sin tirantes color blanco, Kai estaba pasmado viendo como Hilary dejaba sus encantos al descubierto, así continuo quitando su brasier, sus pechos como los imagino, pequeños y rosados y sus pezones parecían botones de flor, un calor en su cuerpo comenzó a arder en su instinto salvaje, quería tenerla en sus manos y reclamarla, bajo sus bragas sus caderas se adaptaban perfectamente a su cintura de botella, su trasero firme, su cuerpo era arte que ni el mismo Miguel Ángel podría llegar a imitar, era bellísima, Hilary tomo al gato y se metió a la tina, tomo Champo y froto cada parte del pelaje del felino, sus caricias eran suaves y agregarlas a la excitación en ese momento sentía estar en el paraíso. En eso Hilary se detuvo puso una cara de duda, Kai la miro a los ojos.

_-¿Se habrá dado cuenta que soy yo?_- Ella aun lo miraba extrañada y entonces hablo.

-¡no me he fijado si eres gato o gata!- Kai pensaba que se había dado cuenta una gota se escurrió de su frente su historia parecía un parodia. Hilary levanto al gato y reviso sus genitales.

_-¡Estas invadiendo mi intimidad!-_ Kai se sonrojo mas el tamaño promedio de su miembro eran unos diez y ocho centímetros pero en ese cuerpo de gato es mucha la diferencia.

-¡Eres un lindo gato!- Miro sus ojos violetas, el color era muy místico incluso para un animal.- Nunca había visto ojos violeta en los gatos mas en uno ruso ¡tus ojos me recuerdan a Kai!

_-Si supieras que soy yo. _TNT

-Ray me puso nerviosa- Kai la miro atentamente. –Ray me dijo si invitaría a salir a Kai.-Dijo eso con una sonrisa nerviosa y un leves son rojo. El gato se sentó en su vientre desnudo u observaba su rostro con atención mientras ella hablaba.

-¡Le dije que no lo haría!- su voz resonó en su cabeza ella no lo haría pues no debía esperar mucho con su carácter y por no mostrar sus sentimientos no podría esperar que ella lo amara, no sería justo para ella y en cambio el se sentía no merecedor de dicho afecto.

-¡es que tengo miedo!- ¿Miedo de que? Cada vez era confuso, Kai nunca le haría nada malo aunque sintiera una punzada en el pecho cuando la viera feliz con otro que no fuera él.

-¡Es que si me rechaza! ¡Si no le gusto! O si se enoja con migo ¡prefiero que él lo haga primero!

-_¡quiere que yo lo haga!-_ eso lo alegro, ella de verdad esperaba más de él, que solo ser el capitán de equipo, lo miraba como un verdadero hombre, sentía que sus palabras eran sinceras.

-¡Es que veraz Kai es un chico al que compararía con un gato!

-¡_Que bueno saberlo!-_ pensó con sarcasmo ya que él era un gato en ese preciso momento.

-Si el seria un gato ¡porque los gatos son místicos!- el sonrió dentro de sí.- Sus ojos puedo mirarlo y quedar paralizada ¡son enigmáticos! ¡Todo él es misterioso!- dijo con un rubor muy notable en su rostro.- y no es porque su vida sea un misterio, ¡Si no porque no se sabe que hará! Desearía que algún día me viera como una mujer, no solo como su compañera, ¡que me tenga confianza y ser yo su confidente! ¡Creo que lo amo demasiado!

Esa última parte hizo que su corazón palpitara más fuerte. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Era as que atracción sexual? Eso nunca lo sintió con las otras mujeres con las que se acostó, ese sentimiento variaba mas allá que el hecho que es su amiga, ese sentimiento era amor.

-¡Solo quiero que sea feliz aunque me destroce el corazón el verlo con otra mujer!- Dijo esto mientras una lagrima oscura y de dolor se filtro por su mejía, Kai no lo soporto, ella estaba llorando por él, se levanto de su vientre y con las patitas de gato limpio su lagrima, Hilary lo abrazo y él se recostó en su pecho desnudo, no pensó que alguien lo llegaría amar por quien es, sin ver antes su dinero, su herencia o posición social, en esos momentos deseaba se hombre, para tomarla por sus brazos, hacerla sentir amada, segura y darle lo que se merece, susurrarle al oído y hacerle el amor, no el sexo que había tenido antes, de verdad _**HACER EL AMOR**_, revolcarse en la cama como locos perdidos en pasión, darle el mejor placer de su vida y hacer que ella jamás se olvide de él. Definitivamente cayó como un idiota en las garras de una mujer, pero la idea de pensarlo no era tan mala, si esa mujer era Hilary.

Era el momento de salir de la tina, Hilary seco cada parte de su cuerpo, cuando Kai vio eso era como si todo fuera en cámara lenta y un acto solo para él, se coloco un brasier, y una bragas del mismo conjunto, eran negras con encajes rosas en los bordes. Esa mujer era hermosa ante sus ojos y un sueño tenerla. Hilary tomo al gato y lo seco con cuidado con la secadora, le dedico un hermosa sonrisa, una vez secos, ella tomo un centro de color negro y se dispuso a meter a lavar la ropa, tomo la playera negra de Kai y los pantalones de Jeans azul, y entre ellos encontró sus bóxers negros, ella se sonrojo como tomate, tenía en sus manos algo muy intimo de Kai, eso fue un sueño, tomo y palpo, definitivamente le quedaban apretaditos a sus glúteos, los cuales deseaba dar una nalgada, Kai la observaba tocar sus bóxers.

_-Hay Hilary ya sabes parte de mi intimidad-_ Pensó Kai sarcástico. Ella tomo todo y lo metió a lavar, cuando Kai apareciera le devolvería todo…

* * *

><p><em>Que les pareció primero disculpen la tardanza, es un alivio para mi haber tenido escrito el capitulo en mi cuaderno pero la verdad es que no contaba con el tiempo para escribir, se que parece extraño el hecho de que Kai se haya convertido en un gato pero era necesario para esta historia él se debe dar cuenta de muchas cosas que le pasan a Hilary y esa parece ser la mejor forma para el darse cuenta, agradecimientos por haber dejado Review en el capitulo anterior a <em>_**Kjmima**__ y para __**Amelia Merie Barton**__ por escribir en el capitulo anterior, el siguiente capítulo se llamara "verdades a la Luz" espero que les haya gustado el capitulo nos vemos luego dejen un Review. : 3_


	8. Verdades a la Luz

.

.

_Capitulo 7. Verdades a La Luz_

-X-

.

.

Habían pasado tres semanas ese que Kai desapareció, Hilary estaba preocupada y mas decaída conforme pasaba el tiempo, Kai estaba frustrado, ser un gato era incomodo, dormir de día y estar despierto de noche, lo único bueno es que podía estar con Hilary, verla dormir aunque casi odas las noches despertaba agitada, después de los numerosos sueños intranquilos. Para Hilary ya era mucho, tenia ojeras, incluso lloraba dormida, Kai se sentía terrible por no poder hacer nada, la visitas al dojo ayudaban un poco, el ánimo de Max le daba alegría, Ray la tranquilizaba diciéndole que quizás andaría de viaje y Tyson pues hacia idioteces pero tenía la fe que estaba bien regresaron a casa como la rutina que habían sido esos días Hilary se deshizo de sus ropas y se metió a bañar en la ducha, no pudo evitarlo pero unas lagrimas brotaron por su rostro mientras se bañaba, extrañaba mucho a Kai pero también le daba rabia pensar en que quizás el ni siquiera estuviera pensando en ella, salió de la ducha, se seco con suavidad, se vistió y se acostó a dormir, estaba tan agotada y deprimida como para querer cenar, últimamente comía poco o no comía estaba mal anímicamente, Kai se sentó a la par de su almohada y al vio dormir, verla dormir era tranquilizador, siempre y cuando no se despertara agitada o comenzara a llorar dormida, así transcurrió la noche y el amanecer llego, Hilary escucho el despertador, y aun con sueño se levanto, se baño con rapidez y se alisto, su maquillaje visible pero discreto con tal de esconder su cansancio y salió de su apartamento para ir a casa de sus padres, a ver a su mamá y hermana, Hilary le ayudaba en los que áceres aunque ya no viviera ahí, aunque seguido peleaba con su hermana por no ayudar en nada, una vez Hilary llego temprano a casa después de la Universidad, había sido un día muy agotador debido a que tuvo una práctica en los maniquís, llego agotada, su madre no estaba, se acostó a dormir un poco no llevaba ni media hora cuando su hermana le hablo.

-¡Mi mamá dice que hagas arroz para el almuerzo!- su tono de voz fue repulsivo y pedante.- ¡Ah y otra cosa hacerlo ya porque ya tengo hambre!

Dijo eso y se fue Kai enfurecido siendo un gato, salió corriendo detrás de su hermana y le araño las piernas y le gruño antes de salir corriendo a los brazos de Hilary, la cual solo lo abrazo y espero diez minutos antes de darle de comer a su hermana, se sentía mal por la actitud que su hermana tomaba y sobre todo porque no era una niñita y mucho menos ella era su sirvienta.

Cuando Hilary llego a la casa, su madre estaba ahí Hilary lavo los platos del desayuno, lavo el baño y barrio un poco la casa, cuando termino se acostó en la cama de sus padres, su madre llego hacerle compañía, ella quería pasar un tiempo a solas con su madre y es que a veces uno necesita del os cariños de su madre, ambas reían cuando su hermana apareció, empujando a Hilary y llegando violentamente Hilary estaba harta de su hermana y sobre todo por no tener un momento a solas con su madre, fue tanto el enojo que Hilary dijo:

-¡Ya venís!- sus ojos se hicieron rojos de enojo.

-¡Hum!- dijo su hermana y siguió empujándola, haciendo que ella se enojara.

-¡Tu no debiste haber nacido!-Hilary dijo eso y se levanto dejando a su madre y hermana, se fue a su antigua cama a meditar quizás estuvo mal decirle eso, pero aun así pensaba que no era para tanto. Incluso su hermana una vez se lo dijo en broma, así que no pensó que fuera mucho. Luego llego su madre y le dijo.

-¡que sea última vez que vos le decís algo hacia a tu hermana!- Hilary la miro un poco indignada.- ¡Tu hermana me dice que sos muy mala! ¡Que tú no la quieres! ¡Que la marginas!

Hilary miro hacia la ventana con frialdad, respiraba profundo para no mostrarse débil ante su madre y parecía no inmutarse aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de enojo y dolor.

-¡Si pobrecita ella!- dijo secamente y con algo de ironía, Kai escuchaba todo eso.

-¡Si ya ves como sos con ella! ¡Sos muy pésima, la tratas mal! ¡es cierto que no hace nada por la casa pero no es justo que la trates así!- Hilary cada vez se enojaba mas, ella recordaba cada vez que trataba de ser amigable con ella, que le hablaba para entablar una conversación, las veces que le apartaba panecillos para que ella comiera y sin que se los agradeciera, las veces que la ayudaba con las tareas y a pesar de que ella no tuviera la manera para pedí las cosas, siempre Hilary la ayudaba, sinceramente las cosas eran demasiado injustas, ya no pudo mas, tomo sus cosas, agarro al gato y le dijo por ultimo a su madre.

-¡Pobrecita ella!- con claro enojo y salió de la casa, Hilary contenía las lagrimas, se dirigió a una tienda y compro una cajetilla de cigarros Malboro, salió de ahí y se fue al departamento, para ese tiempo, eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, tomo un vaso de leche y lo bebió completo, Kai miraba el aura de tristeza que la inundaba desde hace un tiempo y que ahora era más.

Se quito las ropas quedándose con sus bragas blancas y un centro de color blanco, encendió un cigarrillo y exhalo con suavidad el humo, comenzó a recordar muchas cosas, cuando una llamada cayo a su teléfono era Emily es extraño pensar en cómo su mejor amiga sabe cuando ella esta triste parece magia pero es como un a conexión telepática.

-Hola…- Contesto Hilary con tristeza.

_-¿Hilary estas bien? ¡Te escuchas mal!_- Emily estaba preocupada.

-¡Mas o menos!- Dijo Hilary.

_-¿Estas llorando?_- A Emily no podía engañarla y las lágrimas de Hilary comenzaron a emanar.

-¡Tuve una pelea con mi madre y mi hermana!- Hilary comenzó a contarle todo tal y como fue Emily escuchaba, mientras Hilary se desahogaba y fumaba su cigarrillo, Kai nunca la vio tan mal, se sintió un inútil por no poder hacer nada, pero se quedo desconcertado después de lo que Hilary dijo.

-¡Haya muchas cosas que mi hermana no sabe de mi! ¡Incluso es más afortunada!- Hilary sonrió amargamente.- Ella no sabe la clase de maltratos que mi madre me daba cuando tenía cuatro años, todo porque no sabía cómo manejar las infidelidades de mi padre.

Kai nunca pensó que hubiera sufrido maltrato, el mismo sabía lo que es el maltrato, el mismo sabía lo que es el maltrato, el mismo lo vivió en la abadía estaba pasmado ante la afirmación del a chica.

-¡Recuerdo una vez que me llevo a conocer a su amante eso fue muy cruel de su parte mientras él se divertía con esa mujer mi madre me golpeaba, una vez me reventó el labio por no querer comer!... ¡recuerdo que esa vez grite que me ayudaran pero nadie llego!- Hilary lloraba

_-¡Hilary pero no fue tu culpa!_- Emily conocía toda la historia, pero sabía muy bien que ella necesitaba escucharlo, Hilary sabia eso, pero necesitaba que su mejor amiga se lo dijera, Kai se recostó en sus piernas, mientras Hilary lo abrazaba._-Sabes creo que tu hermana se hace la victima para que te regañen.-_ Emily estaba molesta.

-Si se hace la mosca muerta.- después de decir eso ambas rieron.- Sabes creo que mi madre me valorara hasta que ya no esté pues si es así me alejare de ella.

_-entonces hazlo para que tu hermana aprenda y así ella va a sufrir lo mismo que tu._

-Tienes razón.

_-¿Haz sabido algo de Kai?_- pregunto Emily con curiosidad.

-no… ¡no sé nada de él y lo extraño!- Hilary hablaba con nostalgia.- y ¿Qué más me ibas a decir?

-_¡Pues te cuento que Michael y yo somos novios! Me lo dijo hoy salimos a comer y al cine en un momento a otro nos besamos al final ni pusimos atencion a la película por besarnos.-_ Emily era muy afortunada.

-¡me alegro por ti, Michael es un buen hombre! ¿Supongo que fue romántico?

_-Si, si lo fue estoy enamorada, deseo que tengas tú mi dicha junto a Kai._

-Eso espero también pero Kai es un poco difícil.

_-Si es cierto pero tienes que ser paciente, bueno cuídate nos vemos otro día bye._

-Bye.- se despidió y colgaron, tomo otro cigarrillo y ahora estaba más calmada es interesante ver como fuma cuando esta tensa, no lo hace tan seguido y no fuma mucho pero parte de ello era por culpa de Kai, Kai ahora pensaba quelas cosas no son lo que parecen, Hilary esta atormentada por su pasado, el maltrato infantil igual que el sin embargo era una mujer muy fuerte, esa sonrisa esa forma de dominar, definitivamente la persona que es ahora es por su pasado, trágico, triste pero cierto en ella veía mucho de su reflejo, se maldijo por ser tan ciego después de haberse fumado su cigarrillo, cepillo de sus dientes y se acostó a dormir.

.

.

.

.

La oscuridad de su sueño la sumergía mas y mas, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y relajado, cuando tuvo conciencia de su sueño era el sueño mas cálido, Kai y Hilary estaban en una cabaña al sur de Siberia, en las cercanías del lago Baikal, Hilary se encontraba sentada en sus piernas, mientras Kai la enrollaba en sus fuertes brazos, ella lo miraba sus hipnóticos ojos violetas, él le daba una media sonrisa mientras con su mano acariciaba su mentón y lo acercaba a él, un beso pequeño que cada vez con los minutos recobraba más intensidad, Hilary se levanto, en su sueño no entendía porque lo hizo, luego ella misma comenzó a quitarse su hermoso beibi doll, color rosa suave con encajes en los bordes, Kai la miraba, y le dedicaba una media una media sonrisa que solo lograba hacerlo totalmente irresistible, en su mirada se miraba la desesperación, mordisqueaba sus labios al ver su largo cabello castaño cubrir sus pechos, no lo soportaba más se levanto de su asiento y la tomo por su cintura acercándola más a él, paso su nariz por su cuello, estremeciéndola coloco un beso en su cuello por lo que la hizo suspirar de alivio al sentir su tacto sobre la piel, ella no supo de donde saco tanta espontaneidad, nunca pensó serlo solo siguió su instinto y lo poco de seducción que leyó en sus libros de romance, quito con delicadeza sus ropas, mientras Kai la besaba con pasión en sus labios, una vez desnudo pego su vientre al de ella haciéndola sentir la dureza de su excitación, Kai la recostó en la alfombra que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea, se coloco encima de ella mientras besaba sus labios, sus manos recorrían su cintura, pechos, con sus besos comenzó a recorrer su cuello, pechos y abdomen bajando mas hasta donde se encontraba el centro de su sexo, su boca estaba matándola, su lengua jugueteaba suavemente, ella sudaba y se retorcía por la excitación que el desencadenaba en su ser, una parte de ella le decía que era un sueño pero era tan extraño que se sintiera tan real, ¿una mala jugada de su mente?, puede ser, estuvo a punto de protestar, cuando él se levanto la miro y capturo sus labios con un beso, mientras se aria espacio entre sus piernas e introducía su miembro con rapidez, comenzó a moverse suavemente aumentando la rapidez en cada envestida, gemía cada vez más con fuerza.

-¡Kai!- cuando él se detuvo, ella aun no estaba satisfecha entonces hablo.

-Solo soy un incubo de mi reina Perséfone enviado por Atenea.- Hizo una pausa mientras ella trataba de componerse.- Ahora despierta y no olvides la promesa.

El termino de decir eso y ella despertó agitada, sudorosa y acalorada, sus pantis estaban húmedas, respiro profundo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?- se encamino a su gabetero donde había guardado su collar, abrió el gabetero y vio que el collar brillaba, lo tomo en sus manos, asombrada y se lo coloco antes de volver a dormir.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno mis queridos lectores creo que tienen la justa razón para quemarme en la hoguera por tardarme tanto, la única excusa es que comencé a jugar corazón de melón y comencé a escribir fic de ellos, y no he tenido mucho tiempo para transcribir lo de mi cuaderno pero tratare de terminar este fic lo antes posible solo me queda decir que me quedan solo unos tres capítulos más a lo mucho y les agradezco sinceramente a quienes pasan y leen mi fic <em>_**Kjmima, Aarucard524 **__y mi amiga __**Islea**__ quien está de vuelta con la pilas espero que te guste el capitulo ya que en los siguientes capítulos tendrá más de KaixHil, bueno mis chicas nos vemos luego y dejen su review ya que eso me impulsa a seguir escribiendo._


	9. 8 Un Futuro Prometedor

.

.

.

.

_Capitulo 8. Un Futuro Prometedor._

-X-

.

.

Kai pensaba mucho nunca se había sentido tan solo, tener a la mujer que ama tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, aun no podía entender lo que había pasado el día anterior, las cosas no eran lo que aparentaban, Hilary había revelado muchas cosas horribles de su pasado, el no era el único que había sufrido, ambos sufrieron de formas diferentes pero al final son traumas, nunca hubiera pensado que alguien con una sonrisa tan cálida y ojos tan brillantes, escondiera una verdad tan dolorosa las mentiras ahora eran algo que tenían en común, además del dolor, el sufrimiento, los mismo amigos y el amor que se sentían, que claramente buscaban ocultar, como es que estuvo tan ciego, no pudo ver el sufrimiento detrás de su sonrisa, ahora se sentía un completo idiota respiro profundamente mientras intenta asimilar lo que después sucedió, podría haber sido culpa del humo de los cigarrillos que consumió Hilary cuando estaba totalmente deprimida, pero el mismo sabia que el tabaco solo, era incapaz de producir alucinaciones, simplemente no quería aceptar la realidad. En la noche cuando Hilary se acostó a dormir, la escucho gemir y moverse inquietamente mientras dormía, que habría soñado para despertar sudorosa, agitada y sonrojada, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que no era una pesadilla porque la vio sonreír dormida y gemir su nombre, habría tenido un sueño húmedo con él, esperaba que fuera cierto, escucharla gemir su nombre mientras le hacía el amor parecía inimaginable, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener la piel de ella en sus manos y boca recordó como sintió el sabor de sus labios mientras le daba respiración boca a boca, deliciosa eso era lo que pensaba hasta que Hilary volvió nuevamente a dormir y Kai vio una pequeña luz amarilla colocarse a la par de él, ahora estaba pensando en alucinaciones, la luz le hablo mientras estaban sumergidos en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Hijo mío me he visto obligado a permitir que te maldigan.

-¿Tu quien eres?- Pregunto Kai empezando a pensar que probablemente se volvió loco y que estaba en un psiquiátrico.

-¡Soy Apolo tu padre! Hijo estas dejando ir tu felicidad muy fácilmente.- hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba mas.- Déjame mostrarte lo que tendrás si cambias eso.

Una luz resplandeciente lo rodeo completamente volvió a sumergirse en una dimensión que no conocía, un visión como la que tuvo mientras buscaba a Hilary en el mar, puso atencion en donde se encontraba, vio un hermoso jardín verde cubierto de tulipanes y rosas de todos los colores, vio a un niño corriendo y jugando el niño se veía feliz, era pequeño parecía tener res años, cuando se acerco a verlo vio que tenía el cabello bicolor, piel blanca y ojos color violeta, el pequeño niño pareció darse vuelta, sonreír y correr hacia alguien, una mujer de figura esbelta, largo cabello castaño que traía un blazer de color blanco y cargaba en sus brazos a otro niño con las mismas características del anterior, el niño corrió abrazarla y darle un beso, bajo al pequeño niño, luego la mujer se volteo a ver a alguien que se encontraba a la par de él y le sorprendió al ver la sonreír era Hilary, pero lo que más lo dejo en que pensar era el mismo, era el mismo, se acercaba y les sonreía radiantemente nunca se miro así mismo sonriendo de esa manera, los dos niños parecían sus hijos, estaba en shock tenía una familia con Hilary, se agacho abrazar a su primer hijo al cual abrazo con felicidad, escucho de sus labios llamarlo Gou, le dio un beso y lo bajo se acerco a Hilary dejando un espacio de un metro, se agacho, Hilary soltó al otro niño, el cual parecía dar sus primeros pasos, el pequeño niño daba pasos tambaleantes el parecía ansioso quería que el llegara a él, cuando por fin llego a sus brazos, lo beso y lo cargo, miro a Hilary, le sonrió y lo abrazo dándole un beso, mientras abrazaban a sus dos hijos, una bella vista si hace caso a sus sentimientos, cerro sus ojos y volvía a ser lo que era antes, un hombre, Kai estaba vestido y entonces entro Hilary a la habitación se quito su blazer y traía puesto un vestido blanco entallado a su cintura, bellísima, tacones altos, entonces recordó que eso era parte de su visión, pero estaba confundido, el veía todo, se toco el cuello y sintió sus manos, entonces Hilary le sonrió, se acercaba a él sensualmente, le beso en los labios , un beso apasionado e intenso, tomo su camisa y la desabotono, mientras besaba su cuello, se acerco a su oído y le dijo.

-Gou y Nicolai duermen.-el susurro fue tentador el mismo momento en el que consiguió bajar su s pantalones con total desesperación, siguió con sus besos hasta que lo acostó en la cama y comenzar a besar su pecho, su miembro comenzó a despertar ante sus toques, bajo a besar sus su abdomen, y llego a su pene, lo beso, se estremeció, lo tomo con sus manos y comenzó a meterlo una y otra vez en su boca, lo torturaba era igual a la primera vez cuando se masturbaba y se la imaginaba a ella practicarle sexo oral, era grandiosa, su lengua rodeaba la cabeza de su miembro, esa mujer lo volvía loco. Después de darle a probar sus habilidades, se levanto y busco sus labios, lo beso con intensidad mientras se acomodaba a su cuerpo, se sentó en su erección y contrajo sus piernas y pelvis para que los músculos de su vagina contrajeran y apretaran el miembro de Kai, dando placer a ambos, se elevo dos veces y volvió a besar a Kai el cual abrazaba su cintura mientras ella lo domaba, se acerco a su oído y le dijo.

-¿Qué te parece si probamos tener una niña?- dijo eso y todo se disipo, volvió a la realidad a lo que él creía que era la realidad pues era un gato y eso no ocurría en la realidad, vio a la luz de la par y Apolo se reia.

-¡Las súcubos sí que lo cansan a uno verdad!- Hablo en son de burla para lo que después agrego.- pero Hilary será mejor que ellas pero lo que has visto es solo una prueba de la que sería tu felicidad.

Kai lo miraba incrédulo su vida seria perfecta si admitía sus sentimientos, ama a Hilary pero el detalle esta en arriesgarse a sufrir ambos, el tenia un horrible pasado pero ella misma sufrió igual que él, pero el tenia una actitud fría y ella era cálida, tenía mucho que pensar no quería que ella sufriera a su lado.

-Hijo tu maldición acabara pronto pero ten en cuenta que tu felicidad esta en tus manos, se que harás lo correcto.- Apolo dijo eso y se esfumo, Kai tenía mucho en que pensar miro a Hilary dormir, se levanto de donde estaba y busco acurrucarse en su costado, Hilary lo sintió y echo su brazo para acercarlo más a su vientre, mientras Kai cerraba sus ojos tratando de dormir.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, amaneció haciendo frio, se movió un poco para estirarse, Hilary dormía tranquilamente, no se despertó durante toda la noche, se levanto y se acerco a la ventana la calle estaba totalmente cubierta de nieve, recordaba todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior tenía que pensar una acción de él cambiaria todo, la alarma del celular de Hilary sonó, era un nuevo día, se estiro un poco respiro profundo y espero cinco minutos antes de despertarse completamente, salió de la cama, romo ropa de su ropero y se metió a la ducha, el agua caliente la reanimo, se sirvió un poco de leche con cereal, le sirvió un tazón de leche al gato, ese día tocaba entreno con los chicos y había prometido que asistiría al entrenamiento tomo su mochila y guardo como siempre las ropas y cosas de Kai por si acaso lo encontraba, Hilary se apresuro, tomo el gato y lo metió en su bolso, se abrigo bien con un suéter, gorro y una bufada blanca parecida a la de Kai, miro con tristeza las cosas de du mochila y se apresuro, en el camino las cosas fueron de lo más tranquilo, llego al dojo y comenzó el entrenamiento la verdad es que se había puesto muy difícil realizar el entrenamiento para Ray ya que es el segundo más serio, el era muy bueno consiguiendo el respeto pero no era como Kai, respiro profundo y siguió elaborando las estrategias para el calentamiento también tendría que duplicar la intensidad, el gato la miraba atentamente y parecía complacido con el trabajo de la chica, después de haber acabado y haber hecho ejercicios con los chicos, se dirigió al comedor para preparar el almuerzo, carne con verduras agridulce, Kai superviso el entrenamiento de los chicos pero curiosamente estaba más interesado en ver a Hilary cocinar, es como si no quisiera despegarse de ella, llego a la cocina y el olor de la comida era delicioso, maulló un poco y se restregó en sus piernas, cosa que había aprendido para que ella le diera un poco de comida y vaya que funcionaba, Hilary saco un poco de carne con jugo y verduras y la vertió en un plato con arroz y se la dio al gato, Kai era feliz por dentro es se imaginaba su vida de cazado con Hilary, ella cocinarle, mientras usaba vestidos entallados a su cuerpo y el aparecer por detrás, abrazar su cintura, besar su delicado cuello y probablemente hacer el amor en la cocina, el entrenamiento termino todos acabaron cansados pero aun era temprano, Hilary decidió irse a las tres de la tarde por el mismo pasadizo donde encontró el gato y las cosas de Kai, el lugar estaba oscuro, frio por la nieve, Hilary no miraba bien hasta que sintió que un grupo de cinco hombres la tenían atrapada, Hilary intento zafarse Kai miraba muy bien con sus ojos de gato, un tipo comenzaba a bajarse los pantalones, Hilary lo vio bien sus ojos estaban aterrados, la violarían, su primera vez seria con un violador, Hilary se zafo de uno lo golpeo a puño cerrado, vino otro la tomo por detrás mientras otro trataba de quitarle los pantalones, Hilary comenzó a dar patadas, golpeo a ese tipo en los testículos, mientras el tipo que ya estaba listo para penetrarla se acerco, Hilary tenía una expresión de temor, cerró los ojos el tipo se relamía los labios, los demás se reían, mientras se acercaban mas a ella, estaban a punto de tocarla hasta que una luz cegadora apareció e ilumino al gato los tipos dejaron a Hilary en ese momento mientras aprovechaba a colocarse nuevamente sus pantalones, cuando miro el gato el gato se transformando en un hombre y no cualquier hombre era Kai, Kai se irguió nuevamente sentía una fuerza y una furia que le hervía quizás regalo de Ares, Kai se lanzo tras el tipo que estuvo a punto de violar a Hilary y se encargo de darle un fuerte golpe en los testículos, los demás cobardes intentaron golpearlo pero él se pudo defender con facilidad, Hilary observaba a Kai acabar con esos maleantes, ella no se quedo atrás y comenzó a golpear a uno que la encaro.

-¡Minerva dame inteligencia!- dijo eso y rápido pensó en levantar al bandido.- ¡Hera Dame fuerza!- Una fuerza y energía le recorrió todo el cuerpo y levanto sin problemas a su atacante lanzándolo lejos contra una pared, Kai observo eso y estaba sorprendido de verla pelear de esa manera, otro hombre trato de atacarla y ella tomo una roca.

-¡Artemisa dame puntería!- y lanzo la roca impactándole en la cabeza, los bandidos corrieron como cobardes, Hilary miro a Kai, sus miradas se conectaron.

-Afrodita que el llegue amarme.- Su voz salió como un susurro casi inaudible, recordó que Kai estaba desnudo, tomo su mochila y se la entrego.- vístete yo hare guardia.- Kai se apresuro y se vistió con rapidez, una vez listo se acerco a ella, el momento era incomodo ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que decir.

-Debo ir a mi departamento ¿podrás ir a tu casa sola?- ella lo miro.

-Si no te preocupes.- sentía ganas de correr a besarlo y que el supiera que lo ama, pero el ya lo sabía ahora tenía miedo de que el ahora la mandara a volar lo mejor sería irse y dejarlo pensar así como ella también lo necesitaría, antes de irse cada quien por su lado, Hilary le entrego a Dranzer.- ¡El estará mejor con tigo!

Kai le dedico una media sonrisa algo distinto en el, ella le correspondió con otra sonrisa, cada uno se alejo y tomo su camino. Hilary pensaba en Kai, en su sonrisa, que significaría eso, aun trataba de asumir que Kai estuvo todo el momento con ella, eso era estresante, una vez que llego a su casa, comenzó a quitarse la ropa quedándose solamente con sus bragas y un centro, se miro al espejo, se ruborizo solo el recordar las veces que la vio en esa condiciones, cuando se bañaron juntos, cuando le hablo sobre su sentimientos hacia él, ahora estaba preocupada por como el tome las cosas, el ahora conocía la verdad, podía ser bueno pero también malo, las cosas ya no serian como antes, el ya sabía sus sentimientos, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, tomo su collar, ahora debia esperar lo que el decidiera.

.

.

.

.

Kai busco su departamento, se quito su ropa y se dio una ducha, sentir su cuerpo nuevamente era algo que necesitaba, salió del baño completamente desnudo y se miro en el gran espejo que tenía el armario, extrañaba verse, recordaba como era su vida de gato, celos estaba en un lio debia tomar una decisión, Hilary ya sabía que era él, miro a su alrededor, todo estaba silencioso y solitario, necesitaba sentirse acompañado, la necesitaba a ella, se había acostumbrado tanto a ella que no quería vivir sin ella, tomo sus cosas, se vistió, Dranzer brillo parecía estar feliz, tiene que ir por ella su felicidad esta con ella, salió de su departamento y camino a la casa de Hilary, tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible, necesitaba escuchar que ella es suya, una vez debajo de su departamento vio las luces encendidas ella estaba despierta, tenía que llegar donde ella, subió las escaleras rápidamente, su corazón latía fuertemente y ansioso, una vez en la puerta del departamento, Kai toco la puerta, sus manos estaba frías pero estaba decidido, Hilary escucho los golpes en su puerta, se preguntaba quien seria, tomo unos shorts y se los coloco, vio por la puerta quien era, su corazón palpito fuerte, puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta para abrirle a Kai…

.

.

.

.

_Bueno mis queridos lectores sé muy bien que merezco la silla eléctrica por tardarme muchísimo en actualizar y más cuando he tenido el capitulo escrito desde hace dos meses, pero el problema es que he estado muy mal con los asuntos del corazón y digamos que me enamore de alguien quien no valía la pena que pensara en el, lo sé pero ni modo así es la vida, lo único bueno es que aprendí a espiarlo sin que se diera cuenta de todo y mas que me gustaba debo estar orgullosa de ello, pero lo bueno es que estoy aquí poniendo este capítulo y con deseos de seguir, les quiero decir que el otro capítulo es el ultimo y después vendrá el epilogo espero no tardarme mucho aunque estas dos semanas será difícil que actualice debido a que estoy en periodo de parciales._

_Bueno mis queridos lectores los dejo espero les guste este capítulo estoy segura que el próximo será más prometedor, les deseo suerte en esta semana y quisiera que me dejaran un review al menos diciendo hola nos vemos luego…_


	10. 9 La hora de la Verdad

.

.

.

_Capitulo 9. La Hora de la Verdad._

-X-

.

.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el, Kai la miraba directamente a los ojos, estaba petrificada mirando esos hermosos ojos violetas que la miraban ansiosos de alguna forma, Kai entro al departamento y cerró la puerta con llave, ¿Qué era lo que hacía? Kai la miro nuevamente antes de lanzarse a ella y besarla con fuerza en los labios, Hilary abrió los ojos sorprendida al encontrarse con los ojos de Kai, lo abrazo con fuerza aceptando el beso, debia ser un sueño, ¡Kai se lanzo a besarla! Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, Kai la empujo hacia la pared de una manera ruda y posesiva, Hilary coloco sus manos en su pecho, Kai la abrazo con fuerza apegándose a su cuerpo, sus fuertes brazos la sujetaban, repentinamente se dejaron de besar por la falta de aire. Hilary sentía que sus piernas le fallaban, Kai la tomo por la cintura y ella lo abrazo.

-¿esto es un sueño?- Hilary hablo con su rostro en el cuello de Kai, mientras unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Yo soy el que debería preguntar eso.-Hilary levanto su rostro y miro a Kai el cual limpio sus lagrimas y le sonrió.- Lamento haberte preocupado pero creo que me merecía ese castigo, solo así me di cuenta de muchas cosas.

-Lamento que hayas escuchado todo eso y también…- Hilary se sonrojo y miro a un lado.- por verme desnuda ¡Pero también eres pervertido no es cierto! ¬¬

-Hpm.- Kai se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado, luego la volteo a ver y la beso nuevamente.- ¡Tú eres mía y eso me da todo el derecho!

-Creo que el caballero se adelanta aun no he aceptado su propuesta.

-¡No te estoy preguntando! Pero sé que sería el colmo que aun sigamos sufriendo sabiendo que nos amamos.- Hilary abrió los ojos como platos nunca pensó escuchar eso de Kai.

-¡Dímelo otra vez!- lo miro a los ojos para saber si aun era un sueño o una alucinación.

-¡Tu eres mía porque te amo!- tomo a Hilary de las cadera pero vino esta y jalo su camisa y lo acerco su cara a la de él.

-¡corrección tu eres mío porque yo te amo!- y ella lo beso con pasión dejando un mordisco suave en el labio inferior de el.

-Posesiva pero sensual.- Hilary le sonrió.

-¿Y así te gusto?

-¡Me encantas!- La beso nuevamente, las manos de Kai recorría su cuerpo y ella lo tomo por el cuello.

-hum… ¡espera Kai!- Detuvo el beso sorpresivamente.- Si seguimos así no vamos a poder detenernos.

-¿y eso sería malo?- beso su cuello haciendo que ella exhalara suavemente.

-Pero ¿y si quedo embarazada? ¿Y si no te gusta mi cuerpo? ¡No tengo senos grandes ni medianos!- Kai la freno.

-Si quedas embarazada seria genial, tu cuerpo me encanta, te vi desnuda y tus senos son hermosos, crecerán un poco cuando tengas a nuestros hijos solo deseo tener tus pechos en mi boca.- Hilary se sonrojo y prosiguió a besarlo las manos de ella bajaron desde su pecho hasta el borde de su camisa y la quito dejando el pecho de Kai completamente al descubierto, Hilary beso su pecho y unió nuevamente sus labios con los de Kai, la cual la apego a su fuerte cuerpo, su miembro comenzó a despertar y Hilary lo sintió contraminado a su vientre, Kai no quiso esperar más y comenzó a bajar los shorts que se había puesto.

-¡No entiendo porque te los pusiste si te los iba a quitar!

-¡No sabía que eras tú!- Kai coloco sus manos en sus muslos y subió lentamente hasta tocar sus bragas las cuales estaban empezando a mojarse, Hilary gimió ante sus toque, como pudo ella llevo sus manos a su pantalón, Cielos solo toco el borde de este y sintió su miembro duro ella se sonrojo, su corazón latía fuertemente, se armo de valor, las manos le temblaban mientras desabotonaba su pantalón, sus dedos fríos bajaron la cremallera y lentamente los bajo, el pene de Kai quería salir de su escondite se veía tan apretado en esos bóxers que al final eran como se los imagino, pegados al trasero de Kai, Hilary apretó el trasero de Kai con sus manos y lo acerco a su cuerpo tanto que Kai se excito mas con sentir las manos de Hilary en su trasero y sentir su mimbro rozarse con el vientre de ella, no quería esperar más y saco sus manos para quitar el centro de Hilary, se moría de ganas por lamer esos peones en forma de botones de flor y sacarle varios gemidos de placer, la cual no opuso resistencia, estaba sonrojada mientras Kai miraba sus pechos, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.

-¡Hermosa!- y se lanzo a tomarlos con ambas mano que a pesar de ser pequeños aun pudo sostenerlos en sus palmas, beso su cuello y baja hasta un pecho y lo beso dejando una marca, con su lengua jugaba con el pequeño pezón color rosa. Ella gimió, nunca pensó que sus pechos serian tan sensibles, Hilary tomo el borde de su bóxer con una mano mientras con la otra decidió aventurarse a tocar la base de su hombría, Kai gimió ronco al sentir esa mano.

-Déjame comenzar a darte placer.- Kai dudo un poco pero al final decidió dejarla hacerlo. Hilary beso su pecho, fue bajando dejando besos en su camino hasta llegar a esa zona, tomo el borde del bóxer y lo bajo, su pene gloriosamente erguido salió de su escondite, Hilary lo miro y estaba ansiosa por tocarlo, miro a Kai a los ojos y le sonrió, ella tomo su pene y lo lamio mientras aun miraba a Kai a los ojos, el parecía tenso, comenzaba a sudar, Hilary jugaba un poco, su lengua jugaba mientras con sus manos apretaba la base de sus testículos, Kai no podía soportarlo más con solo verla, con sus manos tomo su cabeza, y la empujo hasta succionar la longitud de su pene, Kai sentía la excitación fuerte, Hilary aumento la frecuencia de sus movimientos, tanto que Kai gemía con fuerza, Kai detuvo su movimiento sentía que se vendría en su boca.

-¿Qué sucede lo hice mal?- Hilary le pregunto temerosa, ella nunca le había practicado sexo oral a alguien.

-¡No!… ¡Estuviste grandiosa!- Kai la levanto y la cargo hasta la cama mientras ella envolvía con sus piernas su pelvis, Kai la beso e introdujo su lengua, besando con más fuerza, la acostó en la cama buscando dejarla cómoda.- No me quiero venir en tu boca… además ahora yo quiero darle placer.

Hilary miro a Kai mientras le sonreía y le daba un beso a este con un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior, Kai beso su cuello mientras que con una mano tomaba su seno, bajo a sus clavículas y las mordisqueando, bajo a su otro seno y comenzó a dejar marcas en ellos, con su lengua enrollaba su pezón volviéndolo duro, Hilary gimió, Kai sabía que la torturaba así como ella hizo con él, pero el momento de torturarla más, comenzó a bajar dejando besos en su cintura, la miro directamente a sus ojos mientras sacaba su lengua y lamia su vientre, enrollo su lengua en su pequeño ombligo, ella gimió en son de protesta, Kai sonrió perversamente, llego al extremo de sus bragas y las bajo con rapidez, se moría de ganas para probar la miel de sus entrañas, Kai poso sus dedos en su pequeño botoncito, Hilary sentía retorcerse, el pequeño toque envió una electricidad en toda su espina dorsal, Kai se animo a lamerlo, su lengua era caliente, separa las piernas de Hilary para tener más acceso, succionaba su clítoris y con sus dientes lo apretaba, Hilary se retorcía del placer, Kai introdujo un dedo y posteriormente dos, Hilary estaba mojando dejando, no soporto mas y con sus manos empujo la cabeza de Kai en su intimidad, Kai la miraba pegar gemidos fuertes y eso le encantaba, se levanto de su lugar sin dejar de estar introduciendo sus dedos y se acerco a su rostro para besarla, ella lo rodeo con sus brazos posesivamente.

-¿Te gusta?- Kai presiono mas sus dedos y cambio el ángulo para rosarlos también con su clítoris haciendo que esta gritara más fuerte.

-Hmmm me… encanta.- su voz se escuchaba entre cortada ella había tenido un orgasmo tal y como él lo quería, Kai saco los dedos y los lamio, la miro a ella y había llegado a su primer orgasmo.- ¡Sabes a miel!- El momento había llegado Kai se posiciono entre sus piernas, apoyo su antebrazo por su cabeza y se inclino hacia ella.

-Esto va doler.- Hilary asintió, ella espero a que él se introdujera, Kai posiciono la punta de su miembro en su entrada y apretó, fuerte el introdujo su mimbro con rapidez, Hilary grito ante el dolor, Kai hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella y la apretó a su cuerpo. Espero un poco para que el dolor disminuyera, levanto su rostro para ver el de ella y tratar de saber si se ha arrepentido de hacerlo con él, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de ella.- ¿aun quieres seguir?- le dijo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

-Si…- ella le sonrió.

-No podre detenerme.- Kai estaba preocupado, ella le volvió a sonreír mientras lo besaba nuevamente, Kai comenzó a moverse suavemente, sus miradas estaban conectadas mientras compartían el beso, las manos de ella acariciaban su espalda, el comenzó a intensificar sus movimientos, abrazo su cuerpo con sus brazos fuertes, ella tomo su trasero con sus manos y con sus uñas lo apretó, el gruño un poco al sentir el dolor que al final fue placentero.

-Kai…- Hilary gemía su nombre, Kai estaba emocionado al escucharla exclamar su nombre mientras la embestía.- Kai… déjame estar arriba.

Kai se moría de ganas por cumplir sus deseos, deseaba que ella lo tomara, aun dentro de ella, la tomo por la cintura y vertió las posiciones, Hilary coloco sus manos en su esculpido abdomen, los dioses hicieron un excelente trabajo en la creación de este buen espécimen, Hilary comenzó a moverse suavemente y luego aumento el movimiento mientras gemía con fuerza, rozaba su clítoris con su hueso púbico causándole olas orgásmicas, Kai se sentó, ella enrollo sus piernas en su cintura, mientras él la tomaba de la cadera y la hacía mecerse, el beso su cuello y luego encontró sus labios y los mordisqueo esos labios sabían mas delicioso que en sus sueños, se recostó nuevamente quedando ella con su pecho en el de él, Kai la abrazo con fuerza y levanto las caderas y penetrándola él con fuerza, era un corcel indomable y ella la jinete que lo quería hacer obedecer.

-hum… ¡Kai!- Hilary gritaba en el cuello de él, Kai cayo sus gritos mientras la besaba, se separaron para respirar un poco , Kai la seguía penetrando, ella mordió su cuello, Kai grito, lo más seguro es que dejaría una marca, el no se quedaría así la marcaria, invirtió nuevamente las posiciones, comenzó a balancearse con más fuerza, su hueso púbico rozaba su clítoris y levemente meneaba la cadera cada vez que se introducía, en ella, beso sus pechos mientras ella se volvía loca, miro su cuello blanco y lo mordió, le penetraba quería tenerla, si fuera un vampiro hubiera clavado sus colmillos en ella y se deleitaría con su sangre.

-¡Vente con migo!- Kai gemía con fiereza su voz era ronca y seductora.

-Creo que… estoy apunto.- Kai se movió con más fuerza y se corrieron juntos el estaba llenándola, tosa su semilla caliente estaba impregnando su interior, ella lo sentía, Kai le sonrió y la beso ella era feliz.

-¿Es normal que me sienta tan cansada?- ella pregunto con un pequeño bostezo al que Kai no pudo evitar sonreír se veía tan hermosa y ahora era suya.

-Si es normal duerme tenemos una vida juntos.- ella sonrió, se acodo a su lado y se abrazaron mientras ambos caían rendidos.

.

.

.

.

Se despertó tranquila, escuchaba el sonido de un corazón, suave, la respiración tranquila, puso sus manos en su pecho y bajo suavemente su mano, no fue un sueño todo sucedió, sentía u ligero dolor en las caderas, pero al final todo valió la pena, miro a Kai quien dormía plácidamente, estiro su mano para tocar su rostro, Kai abrió sus ojos y se acomodo para verla directamente.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla y la besaba.

-Adolorida pero valió la pena.- Sonrió y lo beso nuevamente.

-Quizás debí ser más suave.- ella lo miro a los ojos.

-Olvídalo así estas perfecto.- Kai no pudo evitar sonreír, despertar y ver a su mujer fueron los mejores regalos en su corta vida y habían muchas por venir, miraron el reloj ambos vieron que eran las diez de la mañana, el entrenamiento debió haber empezado hace tres horas, francamente a Kai no le importaba eso, pero se presentarían a las dos de la tarde, Hilary se levanto y tomo la camisa de Kai, se la coloco y le llegaba hasta los muslos perfecta, floja pero no ocultaba sus curvas, se encamino al baño y le sonrió.

-Vendrás con migo o me dejaras bañarme sola.- sonrió de lado y se encamino con ella al baño…

.

.

.

.

Una vez limpios desayunaron y ordenaron comida china, ambos reían y hablaban, el tiempo paso demasiado rápido y tomaron sus cosas y se encaminaron al dojo. Hilary pensaba mucho, olvido preguntarle a Kai si preferiría mantener el secreto lo dirían a los demás. Kai noto lo pensativa que estaba.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Em!- el la saco de sus pensamientos, se coloco frente a ella y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que veraz toda la vida has sido muy reservado y no sé si quieres que sepan que somos pareja.

-Digámoselos de acuerdo.- Kai la beso mientras ella sonreía, cuando Tyson salió de la casa encontrándolos en esa situación.

-¡Cielos no sabía que ya eran pareja!- soltaron el beso, Hilary estaba sonrojada.

-Sera mejor que te hagas la idea de verla como pareja.- Kai le sonrió y la abrazo por la cintura cosa que hizo que se sonrojara.

-Vaya debo admitirlo nunca pensé verte con alguna novia menos con Hilary.

-Es tan difícil creerlo será mejo que la pienses como mi esposa.- Hilary sonrió y lo abrazo.

-Vaya el amargado y la mandona es algo que nunca pensé verlo.- el día transcurrió igual, los chicos estaba feliz por la pareja, Rey miraba atento las miradas y atenciones que Kai le daba a Hilary, Kai estaba distinto, y se alegraba por ellos, esa pareja podrían estar próximos a formar una familia.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno mis queridos y adorados lectores aquí les dejo el último capítulo de esta historia, estoy realmente contenta de acabarla así como lo prometí, me siento terrible por la demora, pero es difícil escribir mientras estudias y tratas de salvar el ciclo y eso agregado sobre cuidar mi secreto de mis padres, ellos no deben saber que escribo si lo hacen pues entonces me quitaran lo que es mío y ya no escribiré lo que pienso. Les doy agradecimientos especiales a <em>_**Kjmima **__que ha estado al pendiente de este fic, a __** .linda**__ gracias por leer, __ espero que te haya dado calor mas este capítulo por su contenido ardiente y __**Rosalinahilary**__ este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes mis lectores, sé que me tarde muchísimo más en escribir el lemon de la pareja principal pero lo mejor es para el final. El siguiente capítulo será el epilogo solo es de esperar en que acaba esta hermosa histori,a debo decir que ya lo tengo escrito pero también quiero seguir aumentar mis reviews depende de la cantidad de reviews que reciba colocare el final, se que suena a chantaje pero es que me costó muchísimo escribir les deseo un feliz día un fuerte abrazo gracias por leer mis historias y darme ese apoyo de verdad no sé como agradecérselos más que escribiendo. _


	11. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

-x-

.

.

Hilary y Kai llevaban cerca de dos meses de estar juntos, Vivian en el departamento de la castaña ya que era acogedor, Kai se encargo de amueblar bien su primer nido de amor, Kai conoció a la madre de Hilary, a su padre y a su hermana, el padre de Hilary estaba feliz con la idea de que su hija le presentara a su yerno, incluso había momentos en los que él y Kai tomaban una que otra cerveza y hablaban asuntos de finanzas y Hilary se había graduado hace dos semanas la cena fue grandiosa, su padre se encargo de pagar todo, Kai se ofreció hacerlo peo su padre decidió hacerlo como regalo a su hija, sin embargo Kai aun tenía su regalo, al finalizar la ceremonia, ambos pidieron un tiempo a solas en la terraza del hotel donde se celebro la graduación, Kai saco una sortija de compromiso y se inco. Ante ella, Hilary lloro de felicidad, gustosa y con total alegría acepto, ambos eran felices, con su madre, Hilary había arreglado sus problemas emocionales era algo que solo ella misma podría hacer, acepto el hecho que aunque ella se esfuerce más de lo que puede dar, su madre nunca la querría más que a su hermana, aunque era claro el favoritismo que ella tenía hacia su hermana quien era una grosera, pero ella no podría obligarla a darle un cariño que no era sincero, con su hermana las cosas seguían siendo complicadas, ella decía que Hilary tenia mal corazón incluso la ridiculizaba frente a sus amigos, intento hacerlo frente a Kai pero él le puso un paro a eso y no dudo en devolverle el ataque haciéndole quedar como una mocosa inmadura, cosa que a la madre de Hilary le molestaba porque molestaban a su hija favorita, aunque ella aprueba su relación, ella no está de acuerdo con que ambos vivan bajo el mismo techo pues seguía con la ridícula idea de la virginidad hasta el matrimonio pero la verdad es que ella no pensaba en que la decisión debía tomarla ella sola, el punto es que ya no es virgen y la perdió con el hombre que sus madres le regalaron en esta vida, se sentó al encontrarse sola en la cama totalmente desnuda, la vida con Kai era de lo mas esplendida posible y que decir del sexo era magnifico ambos sabían cómo decirse te amo, miro hacia la puerta del baño que estaba encendida, tomo la camisa de Kai y se la coloco, la puerta del baño se abrió, estaba pálido.

-¿vomitaste otra vez?- pregunto ella acercándose y tocar su frente preocupada.

-Si.- dijo el abrazándola.

-¿Qué podrá ser? ¿Por qué vomitaste?

-Sentí el olor de las flores del jarrón y me dieron asco.- se encaminaron a la cama y se recostaron.

-Si mañana sigues mal iremos al médico.- ya era demasiado, había habido tres veces en la semana en la que Kai se desmayaba sin ninguna razón y no podía colocar esencia de rosas en las sabanas porque le daban asco, los pequeños dolores de cabeza, Kai la acuno a su cuerpo antes de quedarse dormido. A la mañana siguiente Hilary fue a buscar a su madre a su casa, a veces le ayudaba pero obviamente ella había tenido que alejarse, estar con ellas la enfermaban, su hermana se burlaba de ella y su madre contribuía en eso, a veces se burlaban de ella a sus espaldas, hubo una vez que Hilary regreso a su departamento llorando en los brazos de Kai, el ya no sabía quehacer si hablar con su padre y decirle todo o mudarse con ella a Moscú, ambas ideas era buenas aunque era un hecho que mudarse a Moscú y formar su vida era mejor, Hilary llego a la casa, su madre la invito a la mesa, le sirvió una taza de café y un pedazo de pastel, su madre miro a la ventana y comenzó a contarle a Hilary cuando nació, Hilary escuchaba a su madre atentamente hasta que saco algo a la Luz.

-Hija para cuando Salí embarazada, nuca tuve los síntomas de una mujer embarazada.-Hilary miro a su madre, nunca había escuchado eso de una mujer siempre supo que los vómitos eran algo que ocurrían siempre.

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto extrañada.

-veraz tu padre sufrió todo.- Hilary miro a su madre y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.- Tu padre se desmayaba en el trabajo y lo gracioso es que caía como gallina accidentada.- Eso debia ser coincidencia aunque eso le pasaba a Kai, ella y su madre se reían, dio un gran sorbo de café mientras su madre continuaba.

-Tu padre vomitaba, no soportaba los olores y le dolía la cabeza.- Hilary escupió un poco de café y comenzó a toser.- si tu padre sufrió así con ambos embarazos.

-¿y por qué sucede eso? – Hilary estaba nerviosa pero debia saberlo.

-Pues algunos dicen que es cuando el padre del niño duerme con ella.- Santo cielo Hilary estaba tensa, simulo una sonrisa, se termino su café y miro su teléfono simulando tener un mensaje de Emily.

-Mama tengo que irme las chicas y yo iremos de compras.- Ella sonrió beso a su madre y salió de la casa, llevaba sus tacones y caminaba a paso rápido por las calles, vio un laboratorio clínico y decidió hacerse los exámenes del embarazo, tomaron unas muestras de orina y sangre, le dijeron que las pruebas estarían en una hora, Hilary les envió un mensaje a Emily y Marhia diciéndoles que fueran a su departamento en una hora y media, mientras Hilary caminaba por las calles sin pensarlo se detuvo en una tienda de accesorios para bebes, miro desde la vitrina y pudo ver a muchas mujeres embarazadas comprar cosas para sus bebes, pero a lo lejos vio a una pareja de esposos comparar cosas para su bebe, tal parecía que eran primerizos, era tan hermoso, toco su vientre y se imagino a ella y Kai, no pudo evitar sonreír pero su teléfono sonó, su organizador le indicaba que era momento de ir al laboratorio de regreso, una vez dentro la secretaria le entrego el sobre sellado.

-¡Que tenga buena suerte!- Fue la respuesta de la secretaria, la cual le dedico una sonrisa a Hilary, ella tomo el sobre y le sonrió.

-Gracias.- sin decir más fue de camino a casa donde se encontraría con Marhia y Emily, antes de llegar a casa, paso a la farmacia por una prueba de embarazo, camino hacia su casa y espero a sus amigas, a los quince minutos sus amigas llegaron.

-¿Qué sucede Hilary? Cuando me enviaste el mensaje sonaste preocupada.- Emily le preguntaba a su amiga.

-¡Creo que estoy embarazada!- Marhia y Emily se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Marhia preguntaba.

-¿Tienes vómitos, Retrasos?- Emily sentó a Hilary en el sofá y ellas se acomodaron a su lado.

-No…- Respiro profundo.- Pero Kai si y mi papá sufrió lo mismo cuando mi mamá nos tuvo a ambas.

-¿Entonces Kai tiene los síntomas?- Ambas hablaron al unisonó y Hilary asintió, saco la prueba de embarazo nueva y el sobre del laboratorio clínico.

-Pero ¿y si Kai no quiere a nuestro bebe y si tengo que criarlo sola?- Hilary tenía miedo por el bebe.- sin embargo planeo tener a nuestro hijo.

-Hilary Kai te propuso matrimonio la idea de tener hijos vendría tarde o temprano.- Emily tomo la mano de Hilary la cual apretó y sonrió en que pensaba de todos modos ella conocía muy bien a Kai

-Hilary, Kai no es ningún cobarde estoy segura de que el querrá al bebe.- Marhia tenía toda la razón Kai no sería un cobarde, le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de su amor y luchar por el pero al final lo admitió, Hilary tomo la prueba de embarazo y ansiosa se metió al baño, orino en ella y salió, las chicas estaban ansiosas, los seis minutos de la prueba parecían una eternidad, Emily tomo la prueba y estaba impaciente, Marhia la tomo y corrían a todas partes hasta que se detuvo y vieron la prueba, miraron a Hilary pues era positivo.

-¡Estoy Embarazada!

-Espera Hilary a veces estas pruebas se equivocan.- Hilary tomo el sobre y lo abrió. El silencio inundo la habitación mientras leía los resultados.

-¡Estoy embarazada!- Las chicas abrazaron a Hilary mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos, ella estaba feliz pero preocupada sobre como Kai tomaría las cosas.

.

.

.

.

Las chicas se fueron de su casa, Hilary estuvo sentada en el sofá mientras miraba la televisión apagada, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta que era de noche, no había encendido las luces del departamento, Kai abrió la puerta del departamento, entrando y encontrando el lugar en penumbras, vio a Hilary sentada con la mente sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Amor estas bien?- Hilary parpadeo y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Kai, ella se levanto y le sonrió un poco nerviosa, se acerco a él, le dio un beso casto y se dirigió a la cocina, Kai noto el comportamiento extraño.

-¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento? Supongo que tienes hambre.- Kai se encamino al centro de la sala y en la mesa encontró el sobre y la prueba de embarazo, Kai miro la prueba y daba positivo, el se quedo mirando el sobre, lo abrió y lo leyó los resultados, Kai abrió los ojos como plato cuando termino de leer los resultados, ella estaba embaraza, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, sus planes de tener hijos los esperarían una vez casados pero aun así no quitaba lo maravilloso que era la noticia, dejo el sobre a un lado y camino hacia la cocina, Hilary abrió el refrigerador y saco las cosas para preparar la cena, cuando sintió unas manos rodear su cintura, Hilary se estremeció al sentir sus manos en su vientre, el beso su cuello y le susurro en su oído.

-Dime que es verdad.- Hilary se dio la vuelta y la encaro.

-¡Te amo!- Hilary se alegro mucho al saber que su futuro esposo estaba feliz por ello, Kai la beso, Cielo el estaba feliz su corazón latía de felicidad, Hilary lo abrazo.- vámonos a vivir a Moscú.

.

.

.

.

Una mujer de cabello castaño estaba en labor de parto cinco diosas observaban el momento Hilary daría a luz.

-Al fin llego su momento.- lo hemos hecho bien hablaba Atenea totalmente complacida con todo.

-Hemos cumplido lo que prometimos.- Hablo Hera.

-Esperen chicas que aun no se ha terminado.- Artemisa estaba entusiasmada.- ¡Hoy nacerán nuestras tres nuevas hijas!

-Sus hijos serán benditos por nosotros.- afrodita miro a Hilary con su ahora esposo Kai Hiwatari.- ¡Ya va a comenzar!- las diosas dejaron de hablar para ver el gran momento.

-Señora Hiwatari empuje.- Hilary gritaba con fuerza, Kai sostenía su mano, generalmente se había caracterizado por ser un hombre con nervios de acero, pero cuando se trataba de su mujer e hijos la cosa era distinta, Kai estaba preocupado según los diagnósticos eran gemelas las que tendrían. Hilary sentía que su cuerpo temblaba.

-¡Empuje más!- el médico la animaba a seguir. Empujo mas y dio a luz a la primera hija de los Hiwatari seguramente serian las más queridas y malcriadas por su padre alcahueto. Hilary veía a su pequeña y decidió nombrarla Saya que significa filo de espada japonesa esta chica tendrá un carácter fuerte pero un corazón noble, posteriormente nació su segunda hija la cual decidieron llamarla Sonja que es sabiduria en ruso esta chica será sabia delicada y fina pero guerrera al igual que Saya unos segundos pasaron y se miraron extraños, Hilary aun tenia contracciones, el ginecólogo se acerco a inspeccionarla y los médicos retomaron sus puestos.- Señora Hiwatari hay un tercer bebe.

-¡Un tercer bebe!- Nunca había visto algo así, ambos estaban aterrados, las enfermeras cuidaba a las otras bebes mientras el médico incitaba a continuar con la labor de parto, Kai tomo su mano y la apretó para darle más confianza, Hilary empujo con toda la fuerza que tenia y su bebe nació sin problemas.

-¿Qué es doctor?- Pregunto Kai.

-¡Una niña!- El médico la inspecciono y estaba saludable, la colocaron en sus brazos y Kai decidió su nombre Sakura ya que era una pequeña bebe de rasgo igualmente delicados a sus hermanas, la enseño a Hilary la cual sonreía y lloraba de felicidad tenía tres hermosas pequeñas de cabello castaño, piel blanca y cremosa con los rasgos de los Hiwatari ojos violetas, Ambos se besaron y sonrieron criar a cinco pequeños será duro pero no imposible ya que ambos tenía todo el amor de mundo para darles.

Las cinco diosas estaba contentas todo se había cumplido, observaban la habitación de la zona de partos del hospital privado con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, habían logrado formar una familia que era claramente bendecida por los dioses.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Buenos mis Lectoras y Lectores este es el Fin así debo darles gracias a todas esas lindas personas que me acompañaron desde el primer día que decidí publicar esta historia 24 Enero del 2012, gracias a todos los que me tuvieron paciencia gracias a <em>_**Any Kisuky, Islea, Tesake, Kjmim, Andrea, Amelia Marie Barton, Aarucard524, .linda, Azura Hiwatachi Uchiharu, , Rosalinahilary y por supuesto los reviews anónimo, **__gracias por pasar y leer mi historia me complace colocar el epilogo de la segunda historia que escribo y que mejor día que mi cumpleaños, no me canso de agradecerle aquellos que me agregaron a favoritos, y los q solo pasaban y leían, espero volver con otro historia y tenerlos a todos como lectores espero q el epilogo haya sido de su agrado nos leeremos pronto me despido atentamente. _

_**Hilary Kryss Yagami. **_


End file.
